Survival of the Fittest
by Gen Asis
Summary: To over come the Future, Harry must do something. He doesn't know what, But his Dreams do. will become a Supper!harry, Independent!harry and a whole bunch more, just want to see who likes this start
1. intro: Wheres Puck when u need him?

Intro:

Harry took another look at his 'summer home'. It wasn't what he would call fancy, even though the caretakers tried to make it out to be more then it was. Even with the heat, the lawn was impeccably manicured and the box hedges had edges so sharp you could cut your self. Even the picket fence had received another coat of paint.

Yes, Number 4 Privit dr. was not home by any means, but it was a sanctuary of sorts. Where else, besides Hogwarts, could Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, be safe from YouKnowWho?

For the first eleven years of his life, and as much as Harry had hated to admit it, this was home. But no longer. For one more month, just until his 17th birthday, would he stay here. Uncle Vernan would be happy.

With a sigh, and a straightening of his shoulders, Harry picked up his trunks handle, and Hedwig's cage and made his way up the drive to the last family he had left.


	2. Chapter1 setting down the law

an: i'm gona take this story a little slow, to make sure everything comes out clear, the first part (prolog) was just a, i guess you could call it an intro (think puck from a Midsummer Nights dream)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Closing the door silently behind him, Harry set Hedwig's cage on the top of the trunk. Having set it inside of the door, in the entry way, Harry assumed it would be out of everyone's way, at least until he could take it up to his room.

Wondering where everyone was, Harry walked through the entryway into the main hallway, heading towards the kitchen and main living area. Voices floated out to him, His Uncles and Aunts.

"Petunia, I will not have that boy in this house! I don't care what promise you made! She's dead and it no longer matters. That boy will end up killing us all." That was uncle Vernan's voice.

"Verny, I know you don't like the boy, nether do I, but I have to! I am bound by blood and magic!" Petunia's voice.

"But mommmmm," this time it was Duddly. His voice pitched at his, "Give me what I want, or I'll have a tantrum" whine.

"THAT BOY GOES!" Vernan thundered.

Harry walked into the room and leaned his lanky frame against the doorway.

"You know Uncle, I wont be here for longer then four weeks." Harry's voice silenced the argument like a bucket of cold ice water.

"What the hell are you doing back? I thought you didn't get off the train until next week!" Vernan's face started to become a blotchy red.

Harry just smiled. It was sad and full of grief. For a moment the Dursleys couldn't respond.

"Jut to let you know, I don't plan on being here past my 17th birthday." Harry walked over to one of the overstuffed chairs and sat down, his grubby cloths smearing grime on the clean upholstery.

Petunia looked outraged at the grime being spread in her presteen home.

"I do have to thank you both though. For every thing." Harry's quiet statement cut through Petunia's outrage.

"Wha…What?"

Without looking at either of them, Harry leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, sighing. "From the moment when Lord Valdamort killed my mum and dad, I became this…this huge celebrity in the Wizarding world. I was no longer just a normal wizard, just another kid; I was now the Savior of the entire community.

"People would have done anything for me. Given any thing done anything to have gained my favor or attention. I would have been spoiled rotten and there would have been an even greater chance that I would have turned out EXACLY like Valdamort."

"Who?" Duddly, ever the genus asked.

"The one Bad Ass that no one would, in their right mind, want to take on."

"Why?" Again, Duddly and his brilliant deduction.

"Because, he is one of THE most powerful wizards in the world. Not many can top him in shear power, not to mention the following he has accumulated. Mum saved me and in doing so provided the final step in the equation to take him out." Harry blinked and stood up again.

He stretched for a moment then came back to himself.

"One more month. That is all, then I will never bother you again, but I do want you to know. Despite everything, you are still my family. The only family I have ever had. If, in the future, and I survive, come see me if you wish. You will always be welcome in my home, no mater where it might be.

"Good night." Harry walked out of the living room, leaving the Durslies speechless.

------------------------------------------------------

some how i dont think the durslys are gona be stunded for long

oh bty, dont mind the spelling of names and such, i dont happen to have my potter books with me (they are packed) so let me know if i goof to bad


	3. Chapter 2:Bitter

AN: i know the first cupple of chapters are short, but i promise to make the next ones longer, think of it like a steem roller picking up speed, it has to start slow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

(((O)))

Harry made his way up the stairs to his room, his steps slow and measured.

He was tired.

Emotionally, physically, spiritually. Exhaustion clawed at his mind and muscles, but he pushed beyond that and trekked his way to his own small sanctuary. His trunk followed behind him, a small levitation charm placed on so Harry didn't have to worry about it.

Opining the door to his room, Harry waved his trunk into the corner, and threw himself on the bed, facing the ceiling.

Why was it so hard? To live after all of his family was gone? Oh granted the Dursleys were still alive, but they didn't count. Family were people who kept you grounded and loved you. Who would protect and support you.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

Thoughts were spinning in his head; ideas to where the location of the Horcruxes were and what to do with them. Then there was the problem with Voldomort or Moldy Shorts, Harry snickered to himself.

Then he sobered up.

'In all likely hood, I'll die trying to kill him, plus there is no guarantee I'll succeed in doing so.'

It was a depressing thought.

All that had happened in the last few years had not prepared him for any of his adventures, as a mater of fact, they seemed to hinder him more then help.

DADA was a joke; nothing of importance was learned in that class other then how to defend your self against professors with an obsession with him.

'Why do I have to be so popular with both the Death Eaters and the supposed Light Wizards?' Harry asked himself, remembering the debacle with Gilderoy.

'If I didn't know better I would swear they were after my body!'

A small hysterical giggle left Harry's throat.

After all, the Death Eaters were out for him, though they were more interested in his blood then in his body,

'Well maybe with the exception of Wormtail, I think he may just be Gay.'

Another giggle.

"I'm loosing it." Harry said aloud realizing he was starting to sound like a new patient for St. Mungos.

Sitting back up, Harry sat in a dejected pose, his back to the door and facing the small, now unbarred, window of his room.

A beautiful twilight had taken over the sky, filling the once blue sky with deep shades of orange, pink and yellow. Splashes of purple and blue accented the setting sun to perfection. Few clouds littered the sky, making the scene almost perfect.

'You can't fool me,' Harry thought to the universe at large, 'there is no more beauty in the world, it was destroyed when you let old Moldy Shorts take power.'

His mental tone had turned bitter and harsh.

'It disappeared when you let him kill so many people. So many innocents, not even creating a weapon to take him out when you created him! What type of balance is that?' Harry's head dropped into his hands, his elbows were braced against his knees. His fingers tunneled into his hair.

He stayed that way for a long time, not noticing the sun as it finished setting, or the darkening of his room. The shadows filled not only his room, but now they filled his mind, casting it in darkness and doubt.

With a last sigh Harry got up, and cast off his cloths, leaving only his boxers, on and slipped into his bed. Taking off his glasses he folded the wire ear frames and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed.

Rolling over he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your continued reading, next chapter we will be getting to the goods, and i prommise it will be a WHOLE lot longer, i just needed these first chapters for a set up

again thank you and please review


	4. Chapter 3: Your misson if you c

this chapter sets up the next few sceens, its longer then the others, which i am very happy about! And thanx to every one who has gotten me to over 350 hits for this story! I LOVE YOU ALL!

----------------------------------------------

(((O)))

Chapter 3: Your misson if you choose to accept it...

Cool darkness cushioned him. It enveloped his senses and soothed his frazzled nerves. Comfort and contentment seeped into his very core, and for once, in a very long time, Harry was at peace.

He remembered this place, this feeling from his child hood. It was a sanctuary for when things got really bad with the Durslys. But it also symbolized change and a shift in his life.

((Flashback)))

The first time was when he was five. He had cried himself to sleep in his small bed under the cupboard. It had been a bad day, with Dudley and his crew chasing him all over the small park down the way from his aunt's house. They had caught him and had proceeded to not only hit and pinch him, but abuse him verbally as well.

_"See, freak? No one cares about you!. Other wise someone would have helped!_" One of the little Gang members taunted.

_Yah, your parents obviously hated you so much they had to die to get away_ Dudley laughed harshly.

Harry had just rolled up in to a little ball until they had gotten tired of playing punching bag with him. Then slowly, Careful of the hurts and burses he had made his way back to his cupboard.

Falling into the black void would have normally made him scared. But this, this was different. Soft and warm, it soothed his hurts and cuddled him close.

**_Oh, little one _**it was a soft female voice. Warm and full of the promise of both sunshine, and a warm bed at night. A mother's voice.

_**I'm here little one. I'm sorry I cannot stay, but you need to know, I am here. I will always be here when you need me the most.**_ The voice caressed the boys heart.

"Will I ever meet you?" Harry asked softly, his five-year-old mind trying to hold onto the only softness he had ever remembered.

The voice laughed softly, and a phantom hand caressed his hair, pushing it away from his forehead. Then a phantom set of lips caressed his head, right where his scar was.

_**Yes, my dear child you will, in many ways meet me. Though not until the last will you see me true.**_ A soft sigh.

_**I for now I have to leave you, but I will leave you with a gift of your choosing, what would you like my young cub**_

Harry thought for a moment, "For the Durslys to stop hitting me."

_**So be it.**_ a soft flash _**they will no longer lay a hand on you, young cub, and I must go. Be safe in the knowledge that you are not alone.**_

For the rest of the night Harry slept in peace.

For the first time in his young life he slept as a normal child, and not one scared of sudden noises or of the threat of his relatives.

(((End flash)))

There were a hand full of other times since then with the last one being the day before his 11th birth day when things had become their worst.

He had wished to leave, at the time he didn't realize why the voice had sounded so amused, nor why he was told he would have his wish at a later time, because this one had already been done, but now he understood.

Hogwarts was his escape.

His freedom in all ways.

The only exception was the summer, but even now it was only a minor thing.

"Hello?" Harry called into the dark.

No answer.

The dark changed and light began to alleviate the darkness, turning it into a dark gray.

Lights began to pulse coalescing into four small balls of light. Each of them took on different colors.

One became a pulsing silver green orb, another became blue shot with sparks of white. Another became dark mahogany that alternated strips of deeper and lighter shads, almost like wood, and the last one was a deep orange, almost red.

The orange one settled to a continuous pulse, steady and sure. The other three circled the sphere for a moment before the green one traveled away a distance and settled into a steady pulse as well, a cord of white connected it back to the orange ball. Then the blue one separated and as before with the green, settled a little ways away from the orange, but a gain a small white thread connected it back to the orange.

Then the brown one seemed to dim a little in bright ness before seeming to rally and then travel further away from the orange then the previous to, before settling and connecting itself back with a thin white cord.

"What's this?" Harry was confused.

_**Look close young cub and tell me what it looks like, not what it appears to be **_

And he looked.

And looked.

Then he saw!

Inside the green looked like a small necklace, the blue held a small scroll, and the brown a goblet. The orange held a snake.

"The horcruxes!" Harry whispered. His eyes were wide as he took in the meaning.

_**those balls were the founders be fore they broke apart. Each left to set up new schools elsewhere to cater to their own ideas of the perfect wizard, all but the original. Godric stayed, taking onto himself the knowledge that for the wizards to prosper, they had to learn from each other's uniqueness.**_

_**Salizar went and settled Durmstrang, Ravenclaw went to France, and Hufflepuff settled in what is now the Americas. But each kept their ties to Godric. They were still loyal to their old friend.**_

_**Now a time has come where their most powerful artifacts have been stolen and used for evil. Though they thought their most prized possessions were safe, they have been corrupted beyond all. Do not try to save them. You must destroy them, and return back to Godric's home.**_

_**Deep inside you will find its core. There will be a weapon for you to use in this place that has been lost through the ages of time and neglect. Something that in most worlds, human, elf, goblin and others combine only considers a myth, a legend. Even Tom dismissed it as fable. But you wont.**_

_**Find the door that will lead you to your desire. There I wait for you my young cub, there the answers you seek will come. Use your friends, my dear, they wish to help and they can. Train, use your skills and complete the tasks. **_

_**A last touch over his scar. I I would have given every thing I have and am to have protected you when you needed it the most. But both my word and my blood bind me. Find what you seek my Cub, and return home.**_

the lights faded, leaving the comforting darkness once more.

---------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: harry kiddnaps somepeople for some fun abrod


	5. Chapter 4: just normal

**just a question for some of you out there, can any one sugest a good Azkaban story for me? you know one where he is the heir? I kind of like those, oh and the AU and AD where harry is ether the brother of the kid who lived or goes back in time. your help will be most appreceated.**

**(((O)))**

Chapter 4

For the first time sense he was 11yrs old, harry woke up fully rested and relaxed. He took a moment and stretched out all his muscles. He laid in his bed for a few more moments before he swung his leg over the edge of his bed and reached for his glasses before remembering that he fell asleep with them on. He smiles softly to himself.

Harry looked over to hedwig and noticed she was still asleep, her head tucked so far down into her chest feathers it looked like she didn't have a head. 'Get some more sleep girl.' Harry thought to himself, as he walked over to his trunk and pulled out some parchment and quills. 'I'm gonna need you well rested for this project.'

Harry sat down at the small desk in the room and began to write letters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermoney

_Hay mate, I know that summer just started but I need your help with something. Its really important._

_I had a dream last night. Not like the ones I usually have, so don't think it was from the Dark Trotter. It was from someone…. else. Trust me ok?_

_Any way I need you to look up some things for me._

_Can you find any thing relating to the founders? Not their items but them personally? Specifically, whether or not they all split or stayed together? And if they did split where they went and what they did._

_I also need your help looking into Durmstrang, Beauboton and Salem Academy's history. I have a feeling its important and it relates to the you-know-what-that-has-this-stuped-hiphinated-code-name._

_Don't send any infromation if you find it, just send Hedwig back with a reply saying you are looking. I'll get in contact with you soon._

Harry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron/Ginny

_Hay you two. I'm sending this as a single letter so Hedwig isn't totally overwhelmed._

_Anyway. I need you guys to look into some stuff for me. Get your dad to help if you can or even Percy, (I know he's being a git, but this is serious) I need you to ask about the restrictions on enchanted weapons, items and scrolls, yes scrolls. Not parchment, but the little cylindrical tubes of written items._

_Then I need to know if there is anything in the Department of Ministry that pertains to Hogwarts itself._

_Please check. Don't send a reply back, I'll get in touch with you in a few days so don't worry to much._

_Oh and Ginny…. Forgive me for my idiocy?_

Your Mate,

Harry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gred/ Forge

_Ok you two marauders in training. I need your help. Remember that map you gave me in third year? Do you think you can duplicate it? But not for Hogwarts, but for some other schools?_

_Its important. If you need somebody with information on the schools, I think I can arrange it but I need to know if you can._

_Oh and By the way…I have an idea for a new joke for you if your interested._

_Any way gata go cause havoc and Cause._

Toddles

Harry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Whom It May Concern:

_Greetings._

_My name is Harry Potter and I wish to set up a meeting with both the bank manager and my account manager._

_There are some items I wish to take care of and I believe it is past time for me to be taking care of my finances._

_I wish to hold this meeting with in the next 48 hours as I have many things to do and very little time to do it in._

_Please send back a reply with my owl, Hedwig._

_I will be awaiting it._

_Thank you and good day_

Harry James Potter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sooner had Harry finished the last letter to the goblins at greengots then Hedwig hooted and flew over.

"How in the world did I get so lucky to have such an incredible owl as a companion?" Harry asked her as he ruffled her breast feathers with his fingers and gave her an owl treat.

The snowy owl hooted and fluffed out her feathers in pride, allowing Harry's fingers to get the deeper quill feathers and stroke them as well.

"I need you to do a lot of work today girl. I need you to take this to Ron and Ginny first, don't wait for an answer, I don't need one.

Then take this to the Terrible Twins, George and Fred. Again no answer is needed.

Then take this to Hermony, you'll have to go back after the last letter just in case she has any response.

And this one is last. Take this to who ever is in charge at Greengots. ONLY the goblin in charge. Wait for their answer. Got it girl?" Harry asked as he tied the last letter to her leg.

HOOT, and a bob of Hedwig's head in agreement was the only answer as she flew to the closed window.

"Such a clever girl." Harry opened the window and the owl left with a soft hoot.

Harry sat back on the small window seat, watching as the son slowly made its rise over the tree line and started the new day.

With a small sigh, Harry got up and got dressed then walked out of his room. Walking down the hall, he heard the snores that hailed the fact that the entire Dursly family was asleep.

Taking out a frying pan from the cupboard in the kitchen, he started to make breakfast for every one as per usual, when there was a small "pop" behind him.

Not thinking, Harry swung around and crouched, the heavy cast-iron skillet held like a club, ready to bash in the head of who ever was there.

"DOBBY!" Harry exclaimed. Dropping down the skillet. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby is worrying about Mr. Potter, sir. So Dobby decided to come to Harry Potter!" Dobby was almost bouncing, and seeing Harry put up the Skillet launched himself onto him and nearly hugged his leg almost to death.

"Um I thought you were working at hogwarts?" Harry asked as he disengaged the over excited dobby from his leg, before the small elf thought about some other way to show his affection, like humping.

"Dobby only works there when Harry Potter is there. Dobby wishes to only look after Mr. Potter." Dobby looked confused as Harry began to mix eggs ham and other ingredients into a large bowl. "What is you doing?" Dobby inquired.

"Making breakfast, you want some?" Harry asked.

"Oh Mr. Harry Potter is asking Dobby If he wants breakfast! AND he's making it to while Dobby is a bad House elf and stands by and watches!" And almost absent-mindedly Dobby grabs the skillet off the stove and begins to bang himself upside the head with it. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby stop!" Harry snatched away the heavy cooking item from Dobby.

"Your not a bad house elf, so don't punish your self. Besides, I thought you only punished yourself if you went against your master?" Harry asked setting the Frying pan back on the stove and began to fry up some omelets.

"Wells sir, Dobby wants to ask if Dobby can work for Mr. Potter." Dobby asked softly watching wide eyed as the young wizard started to prepare more of the meal, putting toast in the toaster bacon on to fry and setting out orange juice and milk.

"Can Dobby help Mr. Harry Potter Sir?"

"Nope almost finished. And why Dobby? I thought you liked your freedom." Harry asked sliding the last omelet onto a plate and setting it down on the dinning room table.

"Dobby likes being a house elf, but Dobby hated old masters!" Dobby shuddered, having to restrain himself from 'punishing' himself for his disrespect. "And since Dobby has a choice, Dobby wants to bind to Harry Potter! Dobby wants to be apart of the Potter family. Sir." The last was said hesitantly.

"My family?" Harry asked bemused as he began to clean up the mess he had made while preparing the morning meal.

"Yes. When an elf binds to a family, they take on the family's last name. Becoming a part of family." Dobby explained, taking a little courage when Harry didn't dismiss the idea totally.

"Are you sure Dobby? I mean, my life expectancy is close to zero, what with all the death eaters after my blood, and the fact that I seem to get every one around me killed. And what about Winky?"

"Oh Harry Potter is so kind thinking about Winky! She is so sad! She wants a family to help but doesn't know any one who would take her in. She thinks she is a bad house elf." Dobby said looking forlorn. "Dobby wishes that young Wizard Harry Potter would let us both bind to the Potter family!"

Harry looked at the small house elf. "Ok. But there are some rules."

Dobby nearly fainted when Harry said yes.

"Dobby will follow rules sir, Dobby will do anything Mr. Harry Potter says!" Now Dobby really was bouncing around.

"First of, calm down a little. There that's better. Now the main rules are this, and make sure Winky knows before she agrees. One, you are to where CLOTES not pillowcases, not tea coesies not towels, but cloths! Two, you are to take time for yourselves, I will provide you with pay, you are never to neglect your self for the sake of me understand? As for the rest, we'll iron them out as we go along. So my little Friend, do we have a deal?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"YES!" Dobby's voice was now firmly in the 'Squeak' category. "Dobby will tell Winky right away!" And with another 'pop' disappeared.

Harry chuckled a bit, thinking about the oddities of life and its few small pleasures as he listened to his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin come trampling down the stairs.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N another sucsess full chapter full of litte mistakes! but it builds charicter! till next time**

toodles!


	6. Chapter 5:WHEN GOBLINS STIKE BACK,

Disclamer: JKR owns every thing. I own notheing. ...I lied, I own a pair of socks (looks around suspecously for either Dobby or Albus.)

once more we take a visit into my twisted and demented little world. Though many will not now that wich they have fallen into. As is the case with mirrors, the first few reflections are almost normal, but the deeper you go the greener things become and the more distorted the image. So please, walk through that looking glass and be wellcomed into my world. At least the parts i am alowed to show you, or says the voices in my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

((((((O)))))

Harry walked back up the stairs to his room after makings sure the Durslys had enough to eat. Surprisingly the rude comments had been kept down to a minimum.

Amazing what a promise of a disappearing act would do for some people's dispositions.

Once inside his room, Harry opened his trunk and took a look at his things.

With a sigh he went back out of his room and down to the dinning room.

"Hay Duddly, can I use one of your spiral bound notebooks?" Harry asked leaning against the door jam, his arms crossing over his chest.

"What you want it fre…for?" Duddly asked, barely managing to cover up the word he was about to use.

"Good choice of words there, Dudders. I need it to make a couple of lists. Parchment just doesn't have the same effect." Harry snorted thinking of trying to write a list of items on a piece of parchment that would more often then not try to roll back up or not hold up under the scratching of a pin if someone was not careful. Usually Harry didn't have a problem, but for once he wanted to not have to worry about it.

"Um…Yah….I'll…Just go get it." Duddly said, noticing the small smirkish smile playing around Harry's mouth as he thought about using 'parchment', thinking it was Harry's way of telling him to obey or he would do some really scary magic stuff on him.

With a small squeal of fright not quiet suppressed, Duddly scuttled from the room to the Cupboard under the stairs where he now kept his school stuff.

He came back pretty quickly, handing Harry a presetting notebook. "I don't need it so you can keep it." Duddly said quickly, he also thrust out a pen. "I thought this might be easer then using those quills I've seen you with. It rights without having to use that ink pot of yours." Duddly said sheepishly, tiring to get on Harry's good side.

"Thanks! You know dudders? When you're not trying to act like king of the castle your actually pretty smart." Harry turned and walked back to his room before they could catch his full smirk.

'Man, I know you can catch more fly's with honey but I think I've just got cavities!'

He closed the door behind him and went back to his still open trunk. Removing the cloths he took stock of those first.

'Hmm….those robes need to be replaced. Brand new as I don't think these ones will be able to last much longer.'

Harry jotted down in the note book for a moment, looked at what he wrote while nibbling on the nib of his pin, and then added something.

With a nod he turned back to his trunk.

He thin reviewed his general school supplies writhing down what was missing, low or just plain could be totally replaced.

Next came his stash of books. Looking them over Harry determined he definitely needed to make a trip to Flourish and Blots. Making a note on his note book he realized he had just about filled it half way full.

Looking back at the trunk, Harry added one more item to the list then packed every ting back into the battered box neatly.

A small fluttering alerted him to the return of Hedwig. She landed gracefully on the edge of his bed, on the foot railing and held out her foot daintily.

"You are so good." Harry praised her as he removed the two letters. "Take the rest of the day to yourself girl. You did really well." Harry tossed her one of the last owl treats and watched her fly back out the window.

Sitting down on the bed Harry opened his letters. Out of one a small copper colored piece of mettle dropped out. Harry identified it absentmindedly as a Knut.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Harry,_

_You have some weird requests. But yes I will look into it. _

_I've already finished my summer homework so I need a bit of light work to do to keep my mind limber._

_I do hope that those…those…MUGGLES! Treat you nicely this time._

_Contact me soon, I think I already have some information you wanted so take care and write me back._

_Hermonie_

_PS: I may be at the burrow after the next few days, so I hope it's alright to tell Ron and the others what I'm looking for, they might know more or better yet where to find the information we need._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_It is with some surprise that a white owl has swooped down upon my head and promptly dropped a letter onto the documents I have just been in the process of working on._

_And low and behold the very same person those documents pertain to has decided to contact me first._

_I must say that that has surprised me. Most of the time, wizards of your age do not care to much about their finances, regardless of their backgrounds._

_So it is with great pleasure that I ask to meet with you as soon as you wish. _

_Enclosed is a Knut. Think of it as a symbol of sorts. It is a portkey. Just say the word "Brethren" and it will take you directly to my office._

_May your life be full of riches beyond your dreams._

_Griphook_

_Head Goblin; battle warrior of the Goblin Army First class_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well that answers that.' Harry thought to himself.

Pulling a piece of the paper from his already used notebook, he jotted a quick note to the Durslys. And picked up the Knut.

With his notebook in one hand, and the Knut in the other, Harry took a deep breath.

"Here goes. Brethren."

Deep in the pit of his stomach, behind his navel, Harry felt the pull of the damn portkey, and the world around him swirled with color.

With an unexpected halt, Harry staggered, barely keeping his feet.

Looking around him, he saw five goblins sitting around a conference type table. At the head sat a goblin Harry recognized.

"Mr. Griphook. Thank you for your time." Harry said politely, remembering not to bow, as it was highly insulting to the shorter creatures.

"I hope it meets with your approval, but there are more then one account manager that needed to speak with you, so I have set up a meeting with all of them to get this out of the way as soon as possible so we may all get on with a more profitable day." Griphook said, waving to either side of him.

"Not at all. In fact, I am most pleased." Harry took the chair at the opposite end of Griphook, setting the notebook in front of him.

"The associates to ether side of me are as follows. Mr. Herkendoger." A grungy looking goblin to Griphooks left stood up, "He has been in charge of the Black Estate for many years." The goblin sat back down.

"Mr. Generlogen," the goblin next to Herkendoger stood and nodded to Harry, "Has been in charge of the Evens Vault." The goblin sat back down as well.

Turning to his right, "This is Mr. Achenhu." The one furthest to the right stood, then sat back down. "He has run the Potter Estates."

"This goblin, Mr. Weed." The one closest to Griphook now stood, "was in charge of…"

"Wait don't tell me, Dumbledore's vault." Harry interrupted.

Griphook was stunned for a moment. "How did you know?"

"I would assume, that after spending enough time with the old headmaster, and any one who had any workings closely with him, sometimes, something's are bound to rub off. For instance, He is the only man I knew who had this insistently annoying twinkle in his eye, which happens to be present to some degree in Mr. Weed's eyes." Harry winked. "Funny the things you notice, huh?"

"Indeed Mr. Potter." Mr. Weed said.

"He said that more times then I can count too." Harry laughed.

"IF we can get back on track?" Griphook looked slightly amused.

"Yes lets." Harry turned his full attention back to the head goblin

"As it stands, you have inherited quiet a bit." Griphook looked at the papers spread out before him.

"Directly, on the monetary side of things, you have inherited from the Potter line approximately two million four hundred thirty seven thousand, nine hundred and twenty two gallons. I will not try to break down the amount into sickles and Knuts, as that would take to long all the way around." He looked at the next page.

"From the Evans side, minus what is being transferred into muggle money on your seventeenth birthday to go to your relatives, you have one point four million gallons." He looked at another paper.

"From the Blacks, as Serious was the only heir, his mother not having the chance to remove him from the family line. And per his last will and testament, which we will get to in a moment, with the exception of a Nymphadora Tonx and her family, all others of the Black family have been disinherited. This includes the Malfoy's."

Griphook had to stop here a moment as Harry whooped in joy.

"Take that you peroxide prick." Harry said gleefully rubbing his hands in sadistic glee.

He looked up at Griphook.

"Opps. Sorry. It's been one hell of a year and I figure I can go crazy if I'm so inclined now." Harry said in way of apology.

"Don't worry about it." Was Mr. Achenhu's response. "We are all familiar with the Malfoy family. And on this occasion, as we are assured you will not breach our confidentiality, we agree with you. More pompous wizards there have never been." He paused for a moment, "though I believe Severus Snape may come in second."

Harry chuckled. "I may agree with you on that, but I have met Tom Riddle, and I must say, if we were living in the regency period, he would have a puffed powdered wig about three feet high just to proclaim himself the best!" All of the goblins grinned, showing off their razor sharp teeth in both their version of amusement and malice.

"Any way," Griphook once more moved the conversation back, though was still grinning, "The Black Vaults contain approximately, after the Tonx's and others have been taken care of, seven million gallons." He waited a moment as Harry picked up his jaw from the floor and re-hinged it to his mouth.

"You know, Mr. Weed, placing that Anima charm in this room. It always has interesting results." Mr. Generlogen said, amused.

"Indeed. Limon square?" He offered a distinctly yellow and SQUAIR lemon candy.

"I do believe I will. I think I like these much better then the drops."

"Gentle goblins, if we could please?" Griphook was now beginning to become exasperated.

"Sorry." They both said in apology, sucking hard on their candy.

"Now, as to the Dumbledor account," he looked at Harry with great seriousness, "Due to the fact that Albus's only living relative, his brother I believe, has had an…unfortunate run in with a goat and has gone the way of his brother, you are the only one listed in his will as being able to accept his legacy. His vaults contained in the neighborhood of fifteen million gallons."

"Oh…" Harry was speechless for a moment. Then he blinked and did some quick mental math. "Are you telling me, that I have approximately 25 million gallons and change?"

The goblins nodded.

"Holly Shit."

"And that is only the liquid assets Mr. Potter. We still have to read both the wills of the Potter, Evan's, Black's and Dumbledor's not to mention list the other assets you have now in your possession." Griphook placed the papers in front of him back into a folder and moved out some others along with a couple of shallow cups.

"These are will pensive. Used for the specific purpose of creating a sort of "Living" will." Griphook explained. "We will start with your parents then Serious Black's, then Albus's." He moved two cups closer to the middle of the table. "Both of these were spelled to be played together." And he taped them with his finger activating the ruins on each cup.

"Hello son." James Potter said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N_: this seamed as good a place as any to stop the story. so what do you think so far? Next chapter i'm debating whether or not to put up in two parts or one.**


	7. Chapter 6:A father to son moment

CH 6

"Hello son." James potter said, as his image appeared out of the small cup. He looked down at Harry, smiling sadly.

"Da..Dad?" Harry said, his eyes glued to the face of his father, taking in every detail.

"I know that the only time you will be seeing this is if I and your mother are gone. And I am sorry for that. As I stand here over your crib, I can not help but think of the past, and look at it with a different perspective." James sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the room.

"Many things I have come to regret and many more I would not change for the world. You are one of them, my son.

" You are the brightest thing in my life, aside from your mother, and I hope you never have to see this message. 

"But I know with the war, and that thrice dammed prophecy, that is not going to happen. Your mother has seen you older, and without us. I expect she will explain in her own cup. I just hope you find some happiness in life, for life is not worth living if you cant have some fun with it.

"Enough with this morbid stuff, on to the goodies." James smiled crookedly. "I'll start with your blood line my son, well at least what you get through me." James looked at his hand, and idly twirled a large ring on his right pinky.

"Through me, you have inherited the oldest and most respected lines of wizards. Though your mother would say other wise." Again, James chuckled. 

"Any way, All Potters have been in one of two houses. Gryffindor or Slithering. Yes my son, Slithering. Only for the last few generations have we been placed in Gryffindor only, and only by the slimmest margin. 

"You see, I had to fight with the hat to place me in Gryffindor. I had already made friends with Serious, and Remus, and they had been sorted before me, and I didn't want to be alone, but the thing that really cinched it, was your mother.

"I fell in love with her the first time I saw her at Kings Cross. I guess my heart was already concord from the first bat of her eyes and pout of her lips. 

"I wanted…no, needed to be close to her, to learn about her, to befriend her. At first that was enough, then it grew as I grew. She was mine, and I wanted the world to know, and at the time of my sorting, the only thing I could think about was sitting next to her in the Great Hall for meals, and going to classes with her.

"So the hat placed me in Gryffindor. And the rest of that story is as they say, history. But the main thing I want you to know, You have inherited the blood of Hullfulpuff, Gryffindor and Slitherin. There are some others in there, but they will only matter when you reach your majority and attain your full magic ability, some of them you will gain the powers of, like I did for Gryffindor, and others will pass through you to your child. 

"I have left you many books and items in the vaults below Greengots. Many ancient and powerful things reside in that vault, things only a true Potter can ever touch, others only the heirs of the blood can, that means when you become an heir of one of your ancestors power and gifts, you will gain their items as well.

"You have need to know one thing though, power is a continuous thing. It never diminishes, just gets discharged. Remember that. As you grow, you will experience an enhanced store of magical energy. 

"Some will say you will loose it as you get older, that it is just a byproduct of coming of age, its not. Not many of our line has had it, but I can already tell you will, seeing as you can already do accidental magic, by the way, turning your mum's hair purple for not giving you your toy was not nice, funny, but not nice. Added to the fact that she couldn't change it back for a week….well lets just say you are truly the next generation Marauder." James laughed.

"never forget you have a home son. You will one day own Godric's hollow. It is a dower house, belonging to the castle of Gryffindor. Slitherin will probably leave you cluses to follow for that inheritance, he did with me but I didn't feel any need to have more then I do now, so I leave it to you with only this word on the subject. 

"THer is only ONE true line of slytherin. It started with Salizar and ends with you, Harry, or with your children or their children. No one else. There will be those who think they are, or clame to be, but they are from a lower branch, from Salizars uncles side. We are the Only ones.

. Pausing in his little speech, James seemed to control an emotion

"I promised myself I wouln't make a speech. That I wouln't take longer then a few minits to explain this to you. It seems as I broke that. I will stop here though, and I will leave you journals and books with more detaled explinations. 

"There is one other thing, before I go. Our family has always been intrusted with a jewl. It is clear and large, the size of a chicken egg. More precous then a dimond. We do not know what this is for, we just know we have all had to hold this in trust for a time when Gryffindor Castle would need to protect its own, so I hope you never have to find out. But on the off chance that I will not be there to tell you, Gryffindor Castle was renamed after its constructon all those melinia ago. Only the line of Gryffindor knows that.

"The Castle is now Called Hogwarts." James looked once more down at Harry, looking right through him. "guard it well my son." And with that, James faded back into the small cup.

Harry just looked at the cup.

His fathers words running through his head.

How did that fit in with all that he already knew?

And why was it so important that he protect the crystal thingy, and where was it?

"IF you are ready, MR. Potter, I beleve your mother's self-will is next." Griphook said gently, placing the cup of James Potter aside. Harry just nodded

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** i've decided to seperate the wills, so the next cupple of chapters will verry in lenth. any questins?


	8. Chapter 7: Mothers talk

Chapter 7

Placing the new cup in the center of the table, Griphook activated it as well.

Swirling mist rose up from the cup, slowly taking the shape of one Lilly Evans-Potter.

"Mum." Harry whispered, looking hungrily once more upon the face of the woman who gave him life.

"_My son." _Lilly began, her voice full of sorrow, her eyes showing her sadness.

"_Your father just finished his will, and handed this cup to me with the instrutons on how to use it. I realize that we are in a war for our lives, but sometimes I wish I never had to worry about things like this. I wish I could look forward to watching you grow up and become the man I can see you to be."_

Lilly sighed, her gaze taking a far away quality.

"_Not many know it, but the Evan's line is not an entirely Muggle one as some would say. We are actually decedents of two very powerful lines. _

"_Unfortunately, both lines active side died out hundreds of years ago, only the squib side survived to pass down the genetic code. The DNA hoped to find a suitable descendant to bestow its gifts on, hopefully reawakening the lines. _

"_Alas, I am the result. As I am not a very powerful witch, just extremely clever and agile,"_ Lilly smiled again, this time with a hint of smugness, _"I only received one of the lines._

"_Even though I was sorted into Gryffindor, I could have easily have passed as a Ravenclaw. My blood made it so._

"_So many times I cursed the name Ravenclaw in my years at Hogwarts, the pain it brought me was immense, but now I know the rewards as well. I find myself unable to be bitter over what amounts to a small discomfort, in the grand scheme of things._

"_You see my son; Rowena had a very powerful gift. It's not magic, but it is tied to the inner core, some wizards call it the inner eye,"_ Lilly did a coughing thing that most use to cover up saying a name.

Harry caught it though, and smiled himself. After all he had enough classes with that nutcase to know how many times in one day the 'Inner Eye' could be exercised.

"_It's actually a completely Muggle gift, as many from the non-magical world can tap into it. What made it so special in Rowena was that it was connected to her magical core instead of just her personal one like most Muggles._

"_Because of that, most of her predictions were more…I guess you could say accurate and detailed. Very few were ever severely vague and misleading. If she saw something, then you better bet she gave enough information to go with it._

"_She was a firm believer that if we are given a vision, it is our duty to ether prevent it or see that it comes true. She held to the doctoring that no ones past or future was ever set in stone, just their present as they were living in that moment, and even then, nothing was ever certain._

"_Many called her eccentric; others just shrugged their shoulders and moved on. Only four others believed in her. The founders. Plus one. No one knows who that is, only that they came when the world was at its darkest to protect the light._

Lilly contemplated her hands for a moment. _"The only prophecy she ever made that was vague was one that she wrote in her personal diary. I've read it, and I think I understand. I'm going to tell you nothing about it, for it concerns you, you may read it if you wish, but until it the time comes close for it, you will not know its meaning." _

Again, Lilly smiled smug. _"Be comforted in the fact that it does not harm, hinder or expedite the dark in any way that would cause you pain. I can not tell you more, for this is my way of making sure you will fulfill that which she wrote. Yes son, another damn prophecy about you."_

"_I've seen your father and I die. It's ok. Something's must happen for other things to come into effect. I've told your father, which is why these cups are sitting before you."  
_

Lilly seemed to break down a little there, tears streamed down her cheeks and she choked back a sob. _"Who am I kidding? Its not ok, it's not fair, it's not even right! But it is the only course of action your father and I have, otherwise……_she trailed off.

Shaking her head, she brought herself back to her task at hand.

"_Harry, you will have a…Convoluted destiny, one we can not interfere with, no one but fate can, since they were the ones who chose you to take up this mantle. _

"_Many things in your life will be hard, often cruel. Never lose hope. Never give up live and its meaning. You will be tested, time and again. Always until the day comes, when you can clam it all._

"_I leave to you my son, the knowledge that you are more then the some of your parts. There are things in the vaults below greengots. Things that haven't seen the light of day in thousands of years. They will help you._

"_I can do no more for you my son. Never doubt you are strong. Never doubt that you can and will succeed._

"_There was once a famous muggle scientist, a man by the name of Charles Darwin._

"_He witnessed something in nature that had been taking place since the dawning of time. He then proceeded to study and analyze. He came up with the only thing that ever comes close to the truth in all worlds, humans, witches, elves, dragons, all mythical beings. He learned that only the Strong Survive and life is about the Survival of the Fittest. _

"_He was right. Hopefully your father and I will leave you with the tools you need to be the fittest. It's in your hands now. I love you and always will. _

"_Never despair, for with great pain, and loss, comes great rewards. The fates are never one sided, my son. They will test you, try you and pull you through what seems to be the very bottom of hell, and when you show your self true, they will reward you beyond your dreams." _

Lilly looked up to the ceiling, her face radiant.

"_I will watch you, and root for you. May be one day we will meet as we should." _

With those last words, Lilly's visage disappeared from above the cup.

Harry sat, his eyes tightly shut, silent tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I'll be strong mother, you will be proud."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** vauge enough for you? you will never guess what i'm gona have as the prophacy, nope nuh uh! this one is origanal, uniqe and come compleatly from my convoluted (my word of the day if you cant tell :P) little mind.

now next question. i'm having a hard time determining if i want harry to be involved with someone or someone**s**. Please drop me a revew and tell me what you think. ohh and i need a new beta. my old one got fired(they are now rosting over an open flame, the smores were delecious by the way) and i need a new one. any one intrested, drop me a line, i only have a few rules,

1.when i give you the story to review, please give it back within 48hours,

2. constructive comments are wlcome, i may use some i may not, depends upon how the story progresses, i have it outlined, the big parts, but the little parts can use tweeking (runnes up to dumbledoor and tweeks his nose)


	9. Chapter 8: Off of shoulders so young

when life looks you in the eye and growls, its fighting for dominence. Look back, bear your teeth and growl back. If you let it take dominince, you will never take over your own destiny and insted be at the whims of fate.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Off of shoulders so young

Harry took a moment to compose him-self. His eyes had misted up and a fine trimmer had infected his hands, causing him to clutch them into fists to hide the shaking.

"I know you wish some time to digest all you have been learning, but we must proceed with the last two. These are not so long and somewhat straight forward. Do you think you can continue?" The goblin asked. Belaying his races temperament, the small creature knew that this was hard on the young wizard.

"Let's finish." Harry lifted his head, his eyes shining bright. "I have a thousand things to do, and little time to do it in. Please, continue."

With a small smile, only showing the barest hint of razor teeth, the goblin placed the Black Will Cup in place of Lilly's and opened it.

Small wisps of smoke curled out of the small stone receptacle, creating an atmospheric effect.

_Wocha, pup? _Sirius Black's voice boomed out. _Normally I'd be the first one to open my big mouth, but I figure that by the time you get around to actually viewing this, you will more then likely be more interested in your parents then in lil'ol me._

_There is only one thing I have to tell you, about being a Black. Which by the way, you now are one. The last of the Black's. _

_God, at one time we were as numerous as the Weasleys. Now, you are the last of the line, not counting Tonks, but that doesn't count because she is not of the direct line._ Black's voice sounded awfully huffy for a moment.

_Aww well, all's well that ends well. Back to the real stuff, along with all the goodies in the Vaults and Properties, you also receive a…guarding ship. _

_None of us know what it is for, or why, but the fact is we have all, all the Black Males, have been entrusted with a single heirloom, that can never pass to another. The goblin in charge of the Black Vault will give you the particulars._

_It's not complicated or very trying, but it is a guarded secret._

_Well that's all I have, Pup. Watch after Moony would ya? I know that he will be alone, now that he's the only Marauder left. Know that I am very proud of you. _

_Always have, all ways will. Bye Pup, Prongslet, stay strong and live life!_

It was strange, next to his parents' wills this was some what of a let down. No holographic face had risen up to meet him. But with the shortness of the message what would he be upset about

. It had his godfather all over it, short, and sweet and to the point. It was comforting in its own way, and no amount of visual would have changed it.

Instead of it leaving him feeling emotions that tore him down, it left him feeling refreshed energized as only his godfather could. The bitter taste that had followed him since his godfather's death slowly left the back of his throat.

A weight that he never knew he carried lifted from his shoulders, and Harry unconsciously straitened up.

Mr. Herkendoger took a small box from next to him. Sliding it across the table, it came to rest in front of Harry.

"This is the item which Mr. Black referred to." Mr. Herkendoger said. "Only the Black Heir can retrieve it."

Harry looked at the box, then back at the goblin, then once more to the box.

"He didn't prank it did he?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Herkendoger through back his head and laughed. "No, no. This is something that cannot ever be tampered with. Its quiet safe."

Harry just nodded.

His hands gently touched the wood panel inlay. The deep rich color turning deeper as it warmed with his body heat.

Designs of animals were frozen in different acts, some frolicking, some hunting, others just being their natural selves.

Dragons floated among wood caved clouds, birds played at their wing tips. Cats of all sizes and types pounced in the grass. Deer's and Stags grazed quietly in a meadow. Wolves crouched down on the rim of the meadow, watching the deer, their eyes showed more play then intent. Phoenix flew close to the carved sun.

A small inset latch graced the front, the crest of Black faming it.

Without hesitation, Harry opened the box.

Inside, laid in crushed velvet, was a ring.

"That is the Black family ring. With it, comes all responsibility and inherited powers of the family. By wearing it, you take on the mantle of Black." Herkendoger said. His eyes were intent.

Harry just smiled. "I guess I'll be adding some extra names to my last. Aww well, the more the merrier!" Hi picked up the ring and slid it onto his left pinky.

Immediately the ring resized, fitting his finger to perfection. Looking at it he new it would never come off, at least not till the next generation was there to take it from his hand.

The more he looked at it, the more he was entrapped by it. Small trickles of magic made its way from the ring into his body, binding with his core. Information, generations of it, lodged in his subconscious.

Harry closed his eyes as he assimilated it all. A small smile playing at his lips as bits of the memories caught his attention.

After a few minutes the young boy opened his eyes.

The change was subtle, hardly noticeable, but to a well-trained eye you could see it. The slight darkening of the iris, the small lines of silver that shot out from the pupil to the edges of the iris deepened the color to the deepest of the emerald. A slightly darker ring of silver outlined his eye color now, almost giving it the eerie glowing quality.

"So the new house of Black begins." Herkendoger said, bowing slightly in his chair.

"So will it begin." Harry repeats slightly, his mouth twisting in wary amusement.

"One more, I believe?" Harry asked, his gaze turning to Mr. Weed.

"Albus wanted you to know he was sorry for the mistakes he had made, to forgive him if you could." Mr. Weed said positioning the last cup on the table.

Albus's voice filled the chamber.

_Harry, my boy. I'm sorry for all the danger we have put you through, the torment and the betrayal. Not many grown Wizards have your fortitude. Not many could make it through half of what you have faced in a single year. Yet you keep coming back, keep taking up the mantle and forging ahead to meet the challenge._

_I have no issue and since my brother's last run in with a goat…well I have no problems about leaving you with all my worldly goods. Every thing. Down to the last lemon drop!_

_Now I know you worry about Ron and his family, don't worry; I have set something up already for them. Now, don't go moping around, there are thousands of things to do and very little time to do them dear boy, and I have every confidence you will find a way to enjoy every minute of it. Enjoy life, take a breather, and remember, in the darkest of nights, light still shines if you look hard enough for it! Now on to the next great adventure!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:** Longer then the others, but the storie is finaly starting to get rolling to my liking! Reviews are welcome!


	10. Chapter 9: New things

I got a new job and do appoligise for the lateness of this chapter. But in my defence it is longer then the last one. hope your happy. Right now i'm thinking of posting it in two places. Here and FicWad. Mainly i want to create some sceens later that will deffinitly NOT be apropreate for fanfiction. Tell me what you think.

Oh and the little green men want me to tell you that their next visit to your house will be tonight at midnight, so dont clench up.

--------------------------------------------------------

CH 9: New Things

Harry sat for a few minutes absorbing everything he had been told. It was a lot to take in, and it was almost making his head hurt.

So much money now moved through his hands. By inheriting from his godfather and Albus, he now had more money then all of the pureblooded families together. About twice as much land and an indeterminate amount of business assets. Each one of them appeared to be extremely solvent and capable of providing a highly comfortable life style individually.

'Apparently,' Harry thought, 'if I were to rely only on my business income and profits, even with the 90 reinvestment we have decided on, I would make my fortune over again with in the year!!' It boggled his mind. He was Stinking, filthy, unabashedly rich!

He wasn't even going to add his stocks and bonds into the mix; it would make his head explode. It was too much to think about, and quiet frankly he had just spent too much time doing just that.

He shook his head, getting his thoughts to form a coherent train instead of repeating over and over again on the figures and facts of his estate.

"Well I think that is everything." Harry said, his voice slightly ruff from the use he had put it through. He closed the file in front of him and pushed it towards Griphook. He set down the quill he had been using to sign and correct documents, and linking his fingers together he stretched, popping the joints in his back and hands, stretching his sore muscles and taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Taking a quick look at the clock he was startled to notice the time. Unlike most of the wizarding populace, the goblins were immensely practical creatures. Nothing was ever wasted or created just to be. So it came as no surprise to see a working, normal grandfather clock in the room. One that showed time rather then the normal wizarding ones that showed every thing but.

At a quarter past six in the evening, Harry had been there for well over half the day, listening to the wills and taking care of the new business's that now fell under his name. For the most part he hadn't even noticed the time go by. But now…he could swear he could feel every minute of time in the chair bent over the table. Even his eyes let him know how much he had strained them.

"We will make sure the other benefactors will receive the items you have listed to them. Discreetly of course." Griphook said, as he and the others began to stack the papers and other legal documents into neat stacks and magicking them away into their proper storage places. The will cups had long been put back to their proper places.

"You have your spending card key. I have been told it will act as a muggle debt or check card will, allowing you to draw the funds directly from you vaults, whether in the wizarding world or in the muggle. You will have to come back every couple of years to renew the keying wards on it though, that's the only draw back, but you will be notified before that happens. And don't worry about it getting lost. Unlike the muggle ones, this one is charmed to rest in a fold of wizard space until you call on it. It will appear for you to use when ever you need it and will resist all summoning charms and theft of any type."

"Sounds really handy." Harry said, looking at the small peace of plastic. Non-descript, it looked like any generic banks check card. Inconspicuous indeed.

A small smile played at his mouth and he looked up at Griphook. "Is that a wand less charm? Or spell that can just be spoken?"

Griphook stopped for a moment and thought. "Its actually an off shoot off goblin magic, some of the only spells we share with humans."

Harry really smiled now. "Can you show me? I want to be able to store things like this card without having to worry about a trunk or holster for items."

"Very practical." The goblin said, pleased. "The spell is simple, _'Plico abs Spatium.'_ If you say your name after that pocket of space will become yours, attuned to you and available for your storage needs. Whenever you put something else in that space, just make sure to label it in the spell. For example, say you were storing your wand; the incantation would be _'Harry's Plico Abs Spatium de Holy Wand.'_ Which would literally tell the spell to place your wand in your space. To retrieve it just repeat the spell saying _'amoveo ab Harry's spatium de Holly Wand' _the same would go for any thing you place or retrieve, once you get the hang of the spell, its quiet easy to think the incantation in your mind to receive the same affect. The only draw back, nothing living. Plants…well that's a hit or miss thing, seeds do well as do some form of eggs, but not delicate plants or living creatures. There's nothing in there to sustain them."

"Thanks. That helps a lot." Harry said, going over the spell a few times in his head. Drawing out his Holly Wand and placing it on the table in front of him, Harry concentrated on the spell. With a small pop, the wand disappeared. Harry's eyes widened and he let out a small exclamation, his widened eyes focusing on something just above the goblin's head, training on something with slightly unfocused eyes.

"What?" Griphook asked, interested. The spell was different for each person, reacting in different ways. It was based on the organization of the mind of a person as to how the spell would react and what effects it would give to the wizard working it.

"I…I can feel it, its almost like I've just created a large…I don't know…storage area in my brain and the wand just got placed there, in a neat spot, clearly labeled and everything!" His voice was amazed.

"That's very good," Griphook said, slightly impressed, "that's an ideal reaction to the spell. You've effectively created a storage space in your mind for your items to be placed. It will stay neat and orderly, and you'll probably never have to worry about forgetting what you've placed in there. And I wouldn't worry about loosing any thing either, if I may say so, your mind my create a sort of…reference for you to use, kind of like a cheat sheet so you know what's stored where and what would suite best for what you need. Oh and I wouldn't worry about running out of space ether." Griphook grinned, showing off rows of his sharp teeth.

"Ohhhhh good. That makes my life so much easer." Harry said, repeating the gesture to the goblins. "Well folks, I must be off, do you happen to have another port key to take me home? One that will activate with a word? There are some things I need to do first." Harry asked.

"Of course. That Knut that brought you here will return you to where ever it was you left with the same trigger words."

"Thank you gentle goblins. It has been a most…profitable day." And Harry let himself out of the Room. Walking out of the bank, Harry strode purposefully, knowing he was going to have sooo much fun shopping for things. He wore an almost maniacal grin, his gaze surveying the whole of Diagon Ally, deciding on his first stop.

O--------------------------------------O

Harry walked out of Flourish and Blots a little over an hour and a half later, taking with him almost all of the stock of the establishment.

He had been to almost all of the stores in the Ally, from Olivander's to get a second wand, to Madam Malkins for new robes. The apothecary and Potent Potions and Poisons also received a visit from the shop happy Harry. The only place left on his list was to the magical menagerie, and he wanted to make sure that Hedwig came with him there. He didn't feel like fighting what ever animal he got if it and Hedwig took a strong dislike to each other.

Almost as if he had summoned her with his thoughts, a soft hoot was all the warning he got before the snowy owl landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear.

"Haya girl. Any news from Ron?" Harry asked as he settled her more easily onto his shoulder.

She hooted negatively, shaking her head.

"Oh well, may be he go a little side tracked. I'll talk to him later, hopefully this will be done quickly and I can get on with my life. I'll go see the twins later, after I finish up this last run." Harry said walking down the cobbled street.

Hedwig hooted in question.

"The Menagerie. I want to pick up some more pets. I waited for you so you can approve of them too, after all, we all need to learn to get along."

Another nibble of affection accompanied this statement and the two entered the front doors of the Magical Menagerie.

"Welcome!" A bright voice said from the back of the store. "Were gonna be closing in a few, so make a quick browse and see if you can find anything interesting."

"Will do." Harry yelled back.

He quickly scanned the small habitats scattered around the shop, walking down the isles, looking for the perfect addition to his little family.

For almost two minutes he wandered before he saw something that drew his attention. It was a bird, well a chick really. Small and fluffy, it had what appeared to be the head of a pheasant and the tail of a peacock. The little sign on the exhibit said 'Feng-huang' and under that it discribed it as a Chinese firebird.

The little creature looked up at Harry and cheeped.

"what do you think Hedwig?" Harry asked looking at his familure. She hooted in apoval and bobed her head.

"Good." Harry reached into the taink and lifted the small chicklet into his hand. "And what about you, little chickadee? Want to come with me?" The bird cheeped and settled down into his hand closing its eyes and seeminly faling asleep. "Well that seemes to be a yes." Harry said, moving on down the rows.

Almost finished looking through most of the store and not finding anything else that attracted his attention, Harry moved to the counter to pay for the chick in his hand.

He was almost there when he heard a pittifull meowing.

Currius Harry walked twords the sound and saw a small crate shoved almost into a dark corner, almost forgoten it seemed. It was labled "Demon Cat, Beware"

"oh I wouln't get to close to that one, its almost certenitly been infected with something. It just wont calm down." The hyper voice from before came from behind the counter.

Harry didn't move from where he crouched, still looking into the dark interior of the crate. "what type of creature is it?" He asked, not even looking at the person.

"Its species is called the CAIT SITH. Its Scottish for fairy cat, though its anything but!" the voice belonged to a vivacious blond. "Its got an attitude problem and wont let any body near it to see if they suet."

Harry tore his gaze away from the front of the crate and gave the woman an incredulous look. "I don't blame it. If I remember my class work correctly, those cats are meant to stay wild, only seeking out humans if they wish to bond, not the other way around."

"Yah well…" the blond had no excuse. She knew it, and Harry knew it. And so, Harry having the 'Hero' streak a mile wide said, "how much?"

The woman looked at him. "Two thousand gallons."

Harry just nodded and stood up, walking to the counter he held up the small bird in his hand, "And this one?"

"Oh that? Only two hundred." The woman said flippantly. Harry handed over his charge card without another word. "I'll get the cat myself so feel free to go back to whatever it was you were doing." The lady looked at him, shrugged and moved back into the back once more, flicking a wand at the front door, locking it tight before she went.

Going back to the crate, Harry crouched down. "Its ok, small one, I'll let you go. Just hold on." Harry began to open the box, removing boards and other items to get the creature out. Finally he reached in, half afraid he would be scratched. When nothing struck out at him, Harry reached for the warm body with his free hand. Pulling the apparently small animal out, he cradled it gently.

"Why you're no bigger then a kitten!" Harry said, "Probably not much older too. You should be with your family." Harry was slightly angry. No creature deserved to be yanked away from its parents. It was a little peeve of his.

"Oh well, I'll ask Hagrid if he has away of finding your parents." Harry said, finally looking into the eyes of the cat creature.

It was like falling into a molten lake of ice. Shiny and cool, it reminded Harry of quicksilver or Mercury, only it was oddly tinged with green, and became more so the longer he looked.

A feather light touch brushed his own thoughts and before he could do anything, a mind linked to his.

It was small, gentle and for lack of a better description, warm and fuzzy. Harry realized with a small jolt of surprise, it was the cat…no correction it was Alaya. Smiling, Harry realized he was truly caught. "So you knew I would come for you huh?" He asked quietly.

He received the feeling of smug self-satisfaction, after all, only the best CAIT SITH could Harry own, he was a prince among wizards after all, or he should be.

"Ok then. Lets all go home." A small chirp from his other hand made Harry stop for a moment and look at the bird in his hand. Again the feeling of a small mind entered his, and this time Harry knew it was the bird bonding with him.

A small smile slipped onto his face, "and a hello to you to, Ming" Harry said, knowing the name of the bird. A cheep was his only answer as Ming once again settled down for a nap. Alaya followed suite and was soon drowsing, purring loud and contentedly.

Harry looked at Hedwig to see an almost smug look on the owl's face. "And I suppose you had nothing to do with this?" Harry asked.

Hedwig gave him an egmatic look as if to say 'and I would tell you why?'

"Ok smarty feathers, how am I supposed to get to the Knut to go home?"

The owl had no answers.

------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And yes i know. But it is a requirement for a good indipendent, powerfull harry, a shoping trip. I did keep in mind to keep the mundain detales to a minumum, and will go into what was purchused later. hope you enjoy. R/R please


	11. Chapter 10:The true mother of Neccesity

**A/N:** time moves on and people change. creation crubles and distruction fills in the void. but out of chaos, order forms once more creating life and prosparity before it is once again left in ruin. The world does not die, but is like a child with a chalk bord, creating new things, building on old, then erasing the whole thing to start over. Never beleve fate is fickle, it knows what it is doing, it is a master weaver, knowing where to allow extra room for change and alteration, and where to give no slack. Let Life be.

Ok, enough heavy stuff. that is my thought for the week and i thought i might share.

Still need a beta. if intrested tell me.

other then that, read on McDuff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 10: The true mother of Neccesity

Harry walked out of the pet store holding his new pets. Being small in size, they were easy to carry in his hands, but that left him with the problem of getting to the Knut Portkey with out dropping them.

Hedwig Hooted in amusement.

"Shush, you." Harry growled playfully, shrugging the shoulder that Hedwig rested on lightly. Hedwig squawked in mock indignation.

"Now thanks to our new friends, I have to find a new way to get home." Harry continued talking to his owl. "I just wish I had my apperation license." A suddenly wide grin spread over his mouth, an idea had just hit him up side the head.

"Dobby." Harry called out softly, trusting to the small magical bond he knew he had formed with the Elf.

A small 'pop' of displaced air hailed the arrival of the little creature. His long ears flopped as he looked up at the much taller wizard, barely holding back from attaching himself to Harry's leg in greeting.

"Yes, Wizard Harry Potter Sir?" The little elf squeaked enthusiastically. "You called your Dobby?" Even though the little house elf had not been inducted to the Potter family, in Dobby's mind, it made no difference. With or without a bond of servants, he was Harry's loyal elf.

Harry kneeled down in front of Dobby, bringing his eyes on a level with the elf's. Holding out his left hand, Harry showed him the Chinese Firebird. "I need you to take Ming here and make a nest for her in my room. Make sure she's settled. Ok?"

Dobby practically glowed with delight. "Oh yes!! Sir!" Even though he was shaking with pure joy, Dobby's hands were steady as he gently picked up the small creature and held it with both hands. The small chick didn't even open its eyes at the shift of hands.

Cuddling it close, Dobby looked down at it and smiled. "I's take real good care of her." Another 'pop' and the creature was gone.

"Well, that takes care of…" A loud series of apperation pops sounded out around the Ally.

Harry looked around him wildly trying to find the disturbance. Loud screams coming from down the ally in front of the bank drew his attention to the newly apperated Death Eaters.

They were well over twenty strong. The dark robed adults wore their masks, the pail white shining sickly in the light of the torches some were caring.

Harry ducked behind the side of a building before any could spot him. He ducked just in time to see a red spell, a stunner; fly close to the place he had been standing. The yells of more spells and the light from the spells filled the now panic stricken ally. Screams of pain washed over his ears, making them ring. Curses flew thick and hard, finding bodies to hit.

A high-pitched feminine laugh rang out across the din. Maniacal and cold, it instantly whipped Harry's eyes to the owner. Just in time to see a green jet of light leave her wand and impact the back of a fleeing wizard. Harry watched as Bellatrix Lastrange flung back her head and again laughed in glee.

For the second time in his life, Harry's view of the world down to one, single, solitary, thing.

Bellatrix.

Flashes of the D.O.M. played through Harry's head. Images of his godfather, his face frozen in a surprised expression just before he fell behind the veil. The fight that had preceded it. Every thing narrowed down to her, her laughter her expression of glee when her dirty shot sent the only one Harry had truly cared about to his resting place beyond the veil. Her eyes. Her magic.

It was like something inside of him awoke. A creature that until that moment had been content to just lying dormant. Content to stay buried deep with in him. Hot molten power full of life moved through Harry's blood, quickening it. Lighting up specific DNA codes and suppressing others. The ring on Harry's hand, bequeathed to him just that morning, glowed in response. Finally! Over a millennia watching, waiting, biding its time for the next time the blood would call it. Waiting to fulfill its purpose and the time had come. Almost in glee, the ring gave up the key deep inside, adding the final needed code to complement the change sweeping through Harry.

All around Harry a wind had been picking up. Small and gentle at first, it was no more then a breeze ruffling his hair softly. Then it got stronger. A LOT stronger. It wasn't long before the small breeze was a gale force wind, flatting every thing in the ally, knocking down signs and pinning people were they were.

The cat that had been sleeping in his hand had long since given up its sleeping place. Jumping down to the ground next to Harry, Alaya watched as the wind picked up, her eyes glowing. Then about the same time that the ring gave up its key, her body begin to glow as well, her tail swishing softly not at all perturbed by her body's change in color.

Once Alaya had begun to glow, Hedwig (being the extremely smart owl she was) flew for a safer perch, well safer and one with a better view. She glided, unharmed by the winds, to a high rooftop to enjoy the show.

With the loss of Hedwig's soothing weight from his shoulders, what ever had been holding Harry back snapped.

To any one who was watching, it seemed as the wind that had been howling around them, converged on one place, its force so much it created an immense amount of friction, creating lightning, and obscuring any details from the observers, what they could make out was a form of a body inside the newly formed vortex.

Every single person in that ally, anyone with and ounce of magic at all, From London to Tokyo felt something rip through them. Their cores sang for a moment in time in recognition. The world around them realigning, shifting welcoming something that had been lost to it for a long, long time.

Inside of the vortex, a lone boy stood, a small cat sitting at his side, a deep purr mixing in with the sound of cracking lightning and howling wind. His head was thrown back and a silent howl of primal rage escaped him. A howl that could not be heard with the ear, but deep, deep down in the marrow of ones bone. Blood curdling it made quite a few loose control of their bodily functions. Both those of the dark and light, shivered in terror.

Harry's feet left the ground as the atmosphere lifted him off the ground, lighting playing over his skin, wind riffling through his hair, the light seemed to dim as the transformation cut through Harry's body.

Harry's hair, while it had not been truly long before, now shortened considerably, going from its unruly shaggy mop to a short and wildly spiky doo, the tips glinting in the dull light.

He grew five inches, going from his previous five foot nine frame to what would now measure six foot two. His muscles filled out to complement his new stature. His stomach became ripped, strong and defined; he had the definition of a washboard stomach. His pecks bulged as they toned and added mass, defining his chest to perfection. His biceps bulged and his leg, calf and thigh muscles toned and firmed, becoming a body builders dream. Even his feet grew longer and bigger to match his new body, growing by three sizes, totally shredding his new dragon hide boots.

As a mater of fact all of his clothes were now in taters, being torn from the sudden change in his body, his pants and shirt pulling an almost exact parody of the Hulk. Only enough of his pants remained to cover his…well…unmentionables, and then only barley, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

The left over taters of his shirt fluttered in the wind, being tugged to an fro. Suddenly it too was ripped from his body, this time by his own hand.

His back arched. Muscle and skin tore and shifted, some muscle increasing in strength and bulk along his shoulder blades, others shifting their functions to act as grounders and ligaments. Blood vessels vanished and rearranged. Bones, white and new, forced their way out into the air. As fast as they shot out, bracketing each side of his spine, ligaments followed, binding them together. Cartilage formed between bone creating joints in some places as two long bones on each side were caped with one claw like bone between them. Muscle wound its way over the bone, holding nerves and other blood vessels, followed closely by skin.

With one major joint in the middle of his newly formed wings, the span of them stretched out six feet on either side of him, almost touching the sides of the small space between buildings Harry had found himself in, creating a wingspan of over twelve feet.

Stabilizing fingers of pure cartilage and ligaments shot down from each of the wing's center joints. Three on each side formed, lengthening to nearly five feet, ending in very sharp, hollow barbs.

Membrane began to form between the fingers. At first it was a very fine mesh, thinner then the silk of a spider web and a thousand times stronger. Then it began to solidify. Becoming leathery and strong. Black as sin and thin as paper. The outside was tough and leathery, pure black with no color for contrast, it seemed to absorb light, letting none escape it. The inside of his wings, on the other hand, was a black iridescence. Shimmering with each tinny movement, one could almost see the pulse of blood and life in them. Soft and supple, almost like crushed velvet or the softest of sateen to the touch, they could retain heat or cool down his body.

The wind died down, settling Harry gently on the cobbles of the ally, right back on the exact same spot he had been lifted off of just moments before. His cat stayed still watching, waiting for Harry's first move.

The entire process had taken less then a full five seconds to complete, so naturally not many had been able to comprehend what had just happened, much less react to it very much. Almost everyone was still staring at the now quiet side ally where moments before there had been lightning and wind.

Coming out from the shadows, Harry walked out into the now quiet ally way. His presence washing over everyone, seeming to hold them in place. Harry didn't even notice. All of his attention, his entire focus was on Bellatrix.

For a moment, Bellatrix could not move. The eyes of the creature before her locked her in place, striping her of all cognizant though and action. Pure terror mixed with awe, creating a paralyzing affect.

She felt his eyes pierce through her. They arrowed down to her very soul, judging, trying, and sentencing. She felt judged. And she felt she came up wanting. His eyes held no warmth. No compassion, no pity. Sympathy was as alien to this boy as ice was in hell. Harry's eyes, which had gained the slight silver accents during his meeting with the goblins, glowed. The silver having expanded the tiniest bit becoming more pronounced, making his eyes flow and move like quicksilver. The glow was subtle, almost unperceivable. And was all the more threatening for it.

With one last long stride, Harry's hand closed around her neck, cutting her air supply almost in half.

"I clam wergild." His voice was harsh and low.

For the first time, Bellatrix gaze left his eyes and caught on the scar that still graced his forehead.

"Oh shit." She gasped out.

Harry just grinned. His gaze turned to the captivated audience of wizards. Death Eaters and others watched, unable to even act.

"I clam my rite," Harry began, his mouth moving forming the words that were buried deep within him, knowing exactly what he needed to do. "I clam wergild by rite and might. To repair the wrong done me and mine, I enslave." Power crackled around his hand, circling the neck he held tightly, "_Subigo ac Mancipoin, perpetuum ut meus cruor ac voluntas!!!"_ His voice boomed out on the last word.

A sock wave ripped from around him, sending ripples across solid stone buildings and making the ground shudder as an ancient spell was once more invoked. For the first time in a thousand years, a true slave was made. The color that formed around Bellatrix's neck bound her to Harry Potter, mind, body and soul. Nothing could break the spell once invoked. Not even death. For the spell to even work, the elements had to approve and agree that the one being enslaved owed such a debt before they would even allow the binding to be placed. So once placed, no one and nothing had the power, not even the elements themselves, could revoke it. Not even the one who cast it.

So now, every thing that Bellatrix is, belonged to the godson of the man, she murdered.

Deep down inside she shuddered.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N: **for those of you who have been reading i'm thinking on making a seprat set of oneshots that explain things i'm purposfully leaving out of this fic, like his shoping expadition. I will refer back to it and make little comments to his items he got, and being the bright bunch i know you all are, i'm sure you can all put two and two together to get the right anwser. I just dont see any need to go into great detale over small things that happen in every fic that finaly gives Harry a life. so if anyone is truly intrested tell me, and i'll make one up for you all to see._

_oh and another thing, this fic will stay "eddited" on this site, but i will be posting the "Unedidted" version on ficwad, incase anyone is intrested._

_please review_

_(Enslave and enthrall forever to my blood and will)_


	12. Chapter 11: Vengence is mine, so sayith

AN: Thank you to my new Beta, Serendipidy, who liked my story so much, that they offered to beta it to make it better. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and i'm sure the readers thank you too, for keeping t heir delicat sensabilities :P intact.

this story chapter is 9pages and over 3500 words. see i told you i'd make it longer.

2/4/07

* * *

_When time moves forward, the world stands still. _

_When time turns back, the world unravals. _

_But when TIME stands still, all things are possable._

* * *

Ch 11 

Silence held after his incantation for all of ten seconds before all hell broke loose.

Every one of the battle hardened Death Eaters had been staring in shock at the creature before them. Their eyes took in the scene of their Lords most feared follower being clamed. Their minds processed the information. They were terrified as they felt the power backlash washed over them, and when the 'creature' turned his gaze on them, a new level of terror was reached.

Green mercury eyes glowed as they turned, taking in the frozen men and women. Dark hair ruffled slightly in a small breeze, bringing the attention of a few to look more closely. A lone scream managed to rip its way through one of the throats of the Death Eaters, ''It's Potter!!"

Eyes from all over the Alley locked onto the creature's forehead, verifying the unique scar. It proclaimed its identity in sharp contrast to the tanned skin it rested on, stark white and slightly razed, it hid nothing. The worst fear of the Death Eaters.

It was Harry Potter. And it was a PISSED Potter. And a Pissed Potter was a Powerful Potter. And for the moment, it was as if each one of the Death Eaters shared a brain, and with the combined brain cell, managed to do the smartest thing they have ever done. They TRIED to run away.

Four actually managed to apparate all the way, well kind of. A foot or a hand managed to make it out of the ally way before some force pulled them back. None of the others could even manage that.

Finding themselves unable to get away, and their one smart idea used up for the year, they proceeded to do the dumbest thing possible, the attacked. They didn't think to give up, to just lay their wands down and stay still, to find cover and hide until it was over, to ask for mercy, as that would take more then the single functioning brain cell that they all shared. OHHH NOOO, they decided to try and take out a PISSED POTTER.

So they attacked, no longer worried about the others in the ally way. They went full force against the creature that was Harry Potter.

With a loud battle cry that some how sent the remaining innocent bystanders into the shops and diving for cover if they hadn't already found some, Harry met the battle full out, a malicious grin splitting his face.

These were his enemy. People who had activly 'tried' to hurt him in some way. Either by political propaganda and intrigue, or by physical means. Now it was pay back time, and Harry was going to collect every single payback due him. Collect it in full and with interest. A few broken bones, a couple of lacerations, that sort of thing, after all, he didn't want to kill them. Really...well probably...their prospects looked bleaker and bleaker every step Harry took closer to them.

Harry ducked the first volley of spells, swinging his fist into the face of the nearest masked man. The mask cracked and shattered, taking most of the force of the punch. Many of the shards lacerated the man's face where they had been ground into the flesh by the momentum and by Harry's fist. Harry's hand was untouched. The man's nose broke, spraying blood, and the cheek bone crushed like paper under the remaining force.

The Death Eater dropped to the ground, unconscious and broken. He was one of the few lucky ones.

Harry kept swinging. Never slowing, or pausing, he met each enemy quickly and with expertise that no one his age should have, much less use. His fists would pelt any and all exposed areas within range, regardless of gender. His feet lashed out just as fast, breaking legs and ribs, shattering kneecaps and jaws. In some cases, landing with enough force in certain areas to prevent many from ever being able to procreate ever again, even with the help of magic.

Even his wings joined the fun. Using them mainly as shields, Harry stopped all spells with them. Surprisingly, no one could remember to attempt to cast an AK curse to see if that would make it through.

Every so often, when there was a small lull in the spells being fired off, Harry would lash out with a wing, the tips puncturing flesh with little difficulty. A small amount of a viscous liquid was injected each time the small barbs entered flesh.

Where the liquid was injected a numbing paralysis spread. With in the blink of an eye it had spread throughout the entire nervous system to the brain, affecting motor control and coordination, shutting down that part of the bran momentarily. Each of the infected dropped like stones to the ground, only being able to breath and blink. And while they were immobilized, they felt as if their bodies were just wakening up, a sensation similar to sitting on your foot, having it fall a sleep and then getting feeling in it again.

They might not have appreciated the feelings at the time, but latter they would, in the privacy of their own minds, thank Merlin that they had been hit, because they were the lucky ones. They had been spared their lives. But it wasn't by Harry's hands or wings that the others fell dead to the cobbled street, no it was the Demon Cat that had decided to join the fun.

Alaya had sat in the shadows, quietly observing the drama unfold as 'her' Harry clamed Wergild against the Bitch. But when Harry had roared in challenge to the death eaters, her body flashed from her smaller fairy form, on that was still to young for its gossamer wings, to her Demon form.

Even while still being considered a kitten, her size as a Demon Cat was as large as the saber-toothed tigers of ancient times. Huge canine teeth protruded from her mouth, mimicking the old feline.

Wings that resembled a Dragon's graced her back; and even though she was to young to use them for flight, she could use the strong, claw like fingers on the center joint to rip and slash at what ever came within her reach.

Her claws were wicked sharp, and with out being fully unsheathed, still a good inch of razor sharp nail. So sharp that it could tear the strongest of Dragon hide to tatters, while it was still on the dragon!

She used her weapons ruthlessly. She clawed, scratched, bit, and mauled. Her eyes would scan and track, her huge paws following without a second thought. Her growls and rumbling rebounded off of the stone in the alleyway. She was lethal and gave no quarter. To her, any and every one standing was an enemy. Someone to lash at and destroy the first time, so they would not be able to stand for another attack.

She raged along side Harry. A pet possessed of the cunning and protectiveness that was rarely seen in any form. So precise were her movements, so calculated it was almost as if she had practiced along side Harry in mock combat before.

It was a symphony of movement and skill. No matter who came at them, they moved in harmony to take out the threat. But no matter the sudden moves or the twist and turns each made, never once did either land a blow on the other. Not one scratch or injury.

Finally, all but one death eater was incapacitated, or dead, but then again, dead is incapacitated. He coward on his knees behind a stray sandwich sign that had proclaimed essence of mandrake root for half a knut an ounce.

Whimpering, he ended up on his knees before Harry. His eyes were huge, terrified and slightly glassy in terror. His heart was beating in sharp thumps in his chest, moving his blood at such a rate that the throbbing was visible in a vein in his neck.

"I am sick and tired of this." Harry addressed the figure. The stench of fear starting to waft over to him. A mixture of sweet and other bodily fluids, including urine and vomit.

"Tell that girly-man-who-MUST-be-stupid," Here Harry paused to sneer, one side of his lips pulling up to reveal a sharper then normal eye-tooth and extremely white and menacing teeth to the cowering figure before him, "that if he wants to fight, then to come after me directly! Not to try to kill anyone but me. I am his enemy, not the innocencts of the wizarding world, not children in a school and not creatures that have no other recourse then to join a megalomaniac just to survive!!"

He grabbed the trembling man by the edges of his soiled robe and pulled him face to face, "I am more then willing to meet him, to kill him as many times as it takes to get it through his thick skill that I am more then him." He dropped the now hyperventilating Death Eater. "GO!!" he roared.

Crab walking back as fast as he could, the man managed a small "eep" before being forcibly disapperated.

Alaya stopped beside him, sitting daintily and licking the blood off her muzzle with a lazy tongue. Her eyes, despite her relaxed posture, continued to look for possible threats in the now silent ally way. When none were found, and both Harry and herself calmed, Alaya shrunk back down to her smaller body, the wings melting back into her fur as if they had never disemboweled a moment before.

Her teeth shrunk down to her kitten sized milk teeth and her claws disappeared back into her paws. The glow of battle faded from her eyes, melting away to show the original silver blue color of before.

Harry also transformed back as well, his adrenaline fading from his blood slowly. His wings snapped closed around him, creating a cloak of darkest black before fading into his skin. His hair stayed spiky, but lost the shinny tips (they became regular hair once more, the metal tips being reabsorbed into the hair follicles themselves.)

His body trimmed slightly, though not by much. He still had his new height but was no longer looking as if he had supernatural strength and speed. His eyes lost the quicksilver quality, settling back into his green eyes with the silver rings.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling something twitch at his butt. A long, low groan escapes his lips before he can stop it as he realizes what that twitch meant.

In the confusion of his transformation, Harry hadn't completely viewed his transformed self, sure the wings were easy, as were the muscles. But he had completely over looked one item. A tail. Looking down at it now, he saw it was mainly wrapped around his waist, the tip seeming to wave at him.

'Bloody great! Now I have a tail with a mind of its own!' Harry thought to himself.

"What inn the name of Merlin...!" A familiar, gruff voice carried over the stillness of the alley.

"Moody." Harry said, turning to face the experienced auror. "I am SO glad to see you."

"Are you now, boy?" Moody said, signaling to the group of aurors that had apperated behind him to spread out and check the bodies on the ground. "tell me something only Harry would know." the ever paranoid man asked.

Harry grinned, grateful for, if however odd it was, the normalcy from the auror. Walking up to the man, Harry leaned in close, ignoring the spinning eye and the tightened grip on a wand, and whispered into the mans ear. "Your a member of the Barbecue Chicken Club, whose address resides at the place of a death omen."

Moody barked out a laugh. Trust Potter to come up with that description of head-quarters. "What happened here boy?" He asked.

"Not exactly sure sir, it kind of gets blurry in the middle." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched the clean up. "The last true thing I remember was Bellatrix firing an AK curse then everything gets a little fuzzy and the next thing I know for sure is I've got this," His tail unwinds and peeks over his shoulder waves, then curls back around his waist, " And I'm in the middle of a war zone." Harry waved his hand around, gesturing to the bodies.

"Some job you did, by the way." moody said, his fake eye spinning madly. He wasn't even fazed by Harry's new appendage.

"I did, didn't I?" Harry said, his mind already coming to the conclusion that he was the one responsible for the 'war zone', even if the details were a little blurred, he was sure they would come together sooner or later.

Even knowing the destruction he caused, Harry wasn't sorry. They had deserved it, and more. A sharp nod of his head confirmed his internal conclusion. No remorse, no guilt, just acceptance and the conviction to do it again if needed.

"Hay, Moody!" Another vice called out from further down the ally.

"What?" Moody called back, walking towards the voice.

"Something strange is going on. We've got Bellatrix, but for some reason we can't get close to her and...Well you had better come over and see for yourself." With that the auror directed them to the ring of people.

Moody gave Harry a look and went into the crowd to see what was happening. Harry followed behind, dipping quickly and fluidly to once more pick up Alaya.

They came to a stop on the inside of the ring of Aurors and Unspeakables.

Sitting on the ground was Bellatrix LaStrange.

As Harry pushed to the front of the gathering crowed, Bella seemed to sense him and look up.

Her expression was that of a stunned cat. A cat who had caught a mouse with the intention of playing with dinner only to have that mouse turn into a wolverine and take a swipe at the cats nose.

She blinked, her eyes slowly coming into focus. She scrambled to her feet then walked over to where Harry stood, her head bowed, her posture positively screaming compliance. She held out both hands, palm up, presenting him with her wand.

Every one looked at Harry. Eyes wide and mouths opened in shock they could only stand and stair. Moody looked suspicious for a moment before his magical eye caught something and zoomed in.

He reached out and moved her hair away from her neck, revealing a tattoo that had never been seen there before. He looked at her outstretched hands and saw the same tattoo repeated there, and if he was a betting man, he would bet they were also inscribed on her ankles.

Now Moody was a smart man. As a child many things had interested him, including runes. In Hogwarts he had even been at the top of his ruins class. After his graduation and acceptance as an Auror, he had kept up with the study. He had even gone as far as to study some of the more obscure and outdated ones.

So it came as a slight shock that he could decipher some of the ruins intertwined in the tattoos. And even more shocking was identifying them as the oldest ruins in existence, the ruins of magic itself. And he knew that the only way for those ruins to be placed on ANY thing, was for magic to intervene.

They twined around delicately, shimmering slightly with different colors and patterns. They were finely wrought and displayed in positions that could normally be seen in everyday activities. Translating some of them, Moody read that they essentially bound the wearer to a wizard of the ancient and noble house of Potter, and would remain bound until either her death, or the wizards release of the bindings. They bound her by blood, body, mind, and soul to him. Never could she harm him or impair him in any way, and was, in fact, bound to please him in what ever capacity she could, and to obey him.

And being the only one left of the Ancient and Noble house Potter, Harry had somehow acquired Bellatrix as a slave of Wergild.

Moody understood then. Potter had cast a spell that had not been used since just after King Arthur, and cast it successfully for the Powers-That-Be to bless and approve of the price.

Now all he needed to know was how Potter had known the spell in the first place. The only reason Moody knew it was because his study of ancient magic and ruins. Knowledge gained over many decades of study and practice. So how was it a sixteen year old, not even out of Hogwarts, knew the spell?

Harry's face was a study in confusion and bewilderment before a fuzzy memory came into focus. His eyes widened slightly then narrowed to slits, trained on Bellatrix's face.

Plucking her wand out of her hands, he came to a decision.

"You are NEVER EVER to use magic. In any way shape or form, unless I give you permission. If you even want to use a house elf, you must get my permission." Harry said, his voice low and deep, his eyes locked onto her bowed head. "Do you understand me?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"SPEAK!!"

"Yes, master." Bellatrix whispered.

"You are to go Nowhere without me or my permission. In fact you are to stay within 10 yards of me at all times, unless I say otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, What?" Harry demanded. No warmth could be detected in his voice or demener. he even made Moody shiver.

"Yes master."

"Your every action, from your first waking moment of each day, to your last will be geared to please me in some way. I am now your world, your focus. Every thing you are revolves around me and what I want. If you do not please me you will be punished. Understand?" Harry systematically destroyed any and all options for any rebellion from Bella before it could happen, shaping the rules quickly and efficiently.

"Yes master."

"Starting this instant, you will never lie to me, about any thing. Never hide any thing or keep any secrets. If you know something, any thing i should know, no matter what you think other wise or have been told, you will either write it and present it to me or tell me out right after asking me for permission to speak. Are we clear?"

"Yes master." Bella shivered, her arms wrapped around her self.

Harry turned to Moody, "Do you think any one in the ministry will have a conniption fit about this?" He asked, his head tipped to the side in inquiry.

"A kaniptowatssis?" Moody didn't recognize the muggle term.

"A Conniption. It means will they freak out."

"Depends. Maybe because it's Bellatrix, but not over you owning her. They'll know just by the spell and the tattoos that now grace her body that any right they had over her was superseded by magic itself. And they definitely know better then to try and fight that." Moody chuckled a little. He had approved of each and every one of the edicts placed on the Bitch, even thinking that they were to lenient for someone of Bellatrix's reputation and cruelty, but he would take what he could get.

"Hmmmmmmm...Well I can fix one thing now." He turned back to Bella, "You will only answer to 'slave' or 'bella' or 'bitch' from now on. You no longer have a name but are now a possession, Bella only being used if I do not wish to offend any body. You will answer only to me, speak only to me. No one else. If there is a need for you to reply or in any other way communicate, find me, and RESPECFULLY ask for it. You are to keep speech to a minimum. No noise no sounds no talking unless i say. UNDERSTAND!?"

Bella nodded her head, "Yes master."

"Good." Harry turned around and looked at the assembled Aurors, gagging their expressions in an instant. Some showed shock and others were livid with anger. A few even held the look of joy or glee and only one or two confusion.

"Bellatrix LaStrang is no more. She is gone. In her place is this..." he waved to the bowed headed figure. "Creature. She belongs to me now. I will see to her punishments or disciplines as I see fit. She is no longer a concern for the Aurors or any other law. YOU are NOT to touch her or harm her. SHE BELONGS TO ME!!! she is MINE." Harry looked out to each of them. making sure they understood his words, he turned back to Moody.

"I need to return to my home. I've got a few things to sort out right now, and then I'll be over at headquarters. If you, need me owl me."

With that, Harry pulled a bronze Knut from space, grabbed Bella and activated the Portkey.

* * *

AN: Just wanted to say thank you to all my Reviewers, and readers. I can never say how wonderfull it is to know you love my story so much athat you are moved to say something on it or put me on your alerts. It is my Privlige to write for you. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Better to Understand

Ok, I know this is a long time comming but I had a bunch of stuff going on RL. Please forgive me. I have found two live Beta's for my stories, so expect them to be updated and reposted.

So big thanks to every one. And on with the Storie.

Ps, if you want to Beta, let me know. The more the better

* * *

The room Harry Apperated back into was distinctly different then the one he had left earlier that day. For one it was drastically larger then before. When he had left, it had been a small cramped space of 12' long and 9' wide. Only a little larger then the cupboard under the stairs. The ceiling made it a little awkward as well, having a hard and fast slant on the far wall across from the Door, it made that wall basically a dead space area. Only a small desk could be shoved under it, and the cage Hedwig used was usually placed on it. The small armoire was shoved under the higher side and was barley even functional, its doors warped and swelled to the point that they barely opened. The hinges were so rusted that it had to be yanked to even move.

Now the room was HUGE! The main part of the room was easily twice the old size. It now sported an over stuffed sofa and two chairs were positioned by a roaring fire. A small area to the side of this was a large bookcase with a table and a set of chairs. The bookcase was filled with all of Harry's old course books. There was room on the shelves for other books, And Harry smiled slightly as he pictured letting Hermione fill the void with what ever she thought was good.

Another area held another table set up. Only this one had plates and cutlery, obviously a space for eating and dinning. The table was covered in a cloth that shimmered of white, and, after a curiously glance, appeared to be satin. The silverware gleamed silver in the soft light coming from the half foot long candles centered in the middle of the table.

On the sidewalls were other doors, three to be precise. One seemed to be a swinging door, like what you would find in the doorway of a dinning restaurant. Harry assumed this lead to a similar area and labeled that door as kitchen in his mind. Another door was slightly opened and showed the end of a four-poster king sized bed. Assuming that the elves weren't completely off their rocker, Harry mentally labeled that door as 'bedroom'. The last door was still in the same place as the one that used to lead into his room so Harry labeled that one as 'exit'.

"Stand in the corner until I call you, Bitch." Harry pointed to a corner besides the 'exit' door. Bella went meekly and stood facing the room.

"Master Harry Potter is back!" A hi pitched squeal alerted Harry to the fact that the Two house elves he had decided to employee was now standing in front of him.

"Please don't call me Master, Dobby." Harry asked.

"As you say, Greatest, bestest, Kindess Wizard Harry Potter!" Dobby grinned impudently.

"Cheeky." Harry said with a soft smile.

'THUMP' "OOOF!" Winki's hand had slapped Dobby's head from behind. "You will behave, or you's be sleeping in the dust bin tonight.'' Winkey said, placing one hand on her hip and waging the other at Dobby menacingly.

"Yes Winky." Dobby said meekly, his ears drooping. He looked down at the floor in a chastised way, rubbing the toe of a foot in the ground contritely. he looked up like a little kid to see if his act worked, smiling crookedly, his eyes wide with hope. Winky had both hands on her hips now, and one foot taping in annoyance. Dobby dropped the act.

Harry laughed at the two's antics. Dobby looked up at him and grinned.

"Nice job on this place you two, but it seems a lot of trouble for something we'll be leaving soon."

"Its not permanent, Harry Potter, sir. We's be holding it for as long as needed then it will be let go." Winky said.

"Thank you. Both of you." Harry said gently.

The two small creatures smiled to themselves and glowed with the approval of their soon to be Master.

"If its alright with yous, can we bond now?" Dobby asked, his tone soft and hesitant.

"Just tell me what I need to do." Harry said as he took a seat near the fire.

"Hold ourses hands, and touch us with your magic." Winky said as both she and Dobby placed their hands on one of Harry's knees. "Our will and you Will will do the rest."

"Doesn't sound to hard." Harry smiled gently and leaned back in the Chair, becoming comfy. Placing his hands over the two on his knees, he closed his eyes with a small sigh and brought up what he had learned to identify over his time at Hogwarts as his magic. Slowly, and gently, as to not harm or overwhelm the two house-elves, He spun off two thin strands of it and touched its fiery essence to what he could sense as the Elves personal magic.

Light flared behind his eyes. Bright and rich It nearly blinded him before he could adjust. It swam around him, making fine filaments of magic cocoon him and the two smaller blazes of light in front of him. Harry was instantly reminded of a Cotton Candy machine.

The filaments started very fine, finer then hair, but grew stronger and thicker. Now they spun themselves into bigger and bigger threads, solidifying the bond between the three. Long cords of the rope connected Harry to both, its magic soft and warm...soothing and comforting. And floating back were smaller strings, filled with awe and Protectiveness.

As the magic did its duty by the will of both Human and Elf, an evolution was sparked. Not concisely and not one made of thousands of years of genetic code, but by the will of one boy alone. Magic, being the semi-aware organism it was, recognized the will of the humanoid. It had made thousands of Master bonds before, Billions of them, really, over time. Some harsher then others and others more confining, but all of them focused on enslaving another to the will of a person or family. This was different. This wasn't an enslaving; this was more like a joining. An acceptance of another into a family core. It was something Magic had only encountered the like of once before in its Millennia of existence. So it obeyed the INTENT now as it was taught then as well.

The two elves felt their magical cores expand and flair, but were not afraid. They felt a bond snap in place and knowledge flood their minds. Ancient and terrible, wonders and benevolent. It ran through the entire spectrum before concentrating on a single line of information, the rest dropping away, removing itself from the elves conscious mind.

The information let the elves adjust. Their genetic code restructured and the link of magic that connected all Elves thrummed. The information passed itself down to hundreds and thousands of others in an instant, and even though it did nothing NOW, it set the keystone for the future.

Dobby felt something else. A...tickle like brush on his mind. It bore no hatred or evil, but seemed insistent. Fused as he was for that instant with Magic, Dobby knew no harm could come to him or though him so he turned to it and let it show him what it wanted.

He was brought nearly to his knees.

As the Magic faded, Dobby wrung out a concession from the thing. Getting it Dobby let himself be released back to the normal plane with Harry and Winky. He knew his role now, as much as he could comprehend, and he was prepared to commit everything to it. But at least he wouldn't have to do it alone, because as he had made the thing promise, he felt it impart the same information to Winky and felt Winky accept as well.

The future was going to be rocked by the will of two small creatures. Though none would realize it was guided by them until all the players in the game had been committed to dust and history books.

Harry pulled back into himself. Knowing that magic was around him like that gave him a small bit of comfort in his chaotic world. A small chirp caught his attention.

"And how are you, Ming?" Harry asked the small-feathered chick. The bird was gracing an elaborate perch that Hedwig obviously found very comfy as she now had her head tucked under her wing, asleep. Ming did look sleepy as well.

A soft warm caress filtered his mind. Harry smiled and returned the caress. The small chick chirped once more then settled down, fluffing up its breast feathers as much as it could and wrapped its long tail around itself and fell asleep. Harry watched in amusement as Ayla found the cushion under the perch and began to kneed it before settling down herself for a well-deserved sleep.

"Is you being hungry?" Dobby asked.

"A little. Can I get something small? Like a sandwich or something?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded and started to turn before looking back. "And her?" Dobby indicated Bellatrix.

Harry looked at Bella hard for a moment then a feral grin lit his face. "Something small for her as well. Say...two rolls of bread and some water?"

Winky nodded this time, knowing the new master wanted to punish the female for a little while.

While waiting for his dinner, Harry opened his subspace 'trunk' as he called it and grabbed a book at random. Settling down in the very, very comfy chair, he started to read. The first sentence made his eyes bug for a moment, before he became engrossed in the over all text instead of the actual 'subject' it was written on.

_"While most bonds can be formed by both consent and coercion, the most powerful of all is the sexual bond between two consenting creatures. Whether the species is elf or human, the bond of mates is an in-controversial fact. It has been determined that between a matched pair of mates, normally but not limited to two individuals, the result is a more stable base for magical workings. It is likened to a platform. While a person can stand balanced on one foot, two feet make a better balance, and in some cases where the person is connected to more then one other, it goes from two feet to a full platform, creating a stabilizing force that allows the Witch or Wizard access to much more then they would alone. _

_"When a bond is formed, it must be done between consenting adults, as children under the age of puberty or between puberty and maturity often are unable to understand the depth of this (the earliest bond of this type was recorded between a Grumbus Racenter and a Mildred Grukel, both aged 15). A consenting adult includes friends and spouses. A good platform is one based on trust, and having a platform of more then one friend is prescribed, and is not limited to a Male to Female, paring, but can include Male/Male, Female/Female or any paring of more then two. Remember, a wider base is always more stable then just one built on a smaller base, (think of it as if you had two legs, then one of those legs were taken away)_

_"Other Bonds can be made from existing bonds, as long as its to an Adult. In these cases, seeing as a bond is already enforced, Coercion and Seduction are not a factor. Just The intent of the one who is making the bond. _

_"To make bonds, both parties must be aware of it. It doesn't work if one party is and the other isn't. This is one of the cases where both must go in with eyes wide open or its just not going to work. _

_"For Specifics see page 44_

_"For Techniques see page 150_

_"For Methods see page 270-590 and 650-900_

_"For helpful spells see page 901-975_

_"Remember, consent is essential."_

Closing the book after reading the opening passage Harry stared into the fire, thinking. He had been so in his book he hadn't realized Dobby had dropped off the sandwich he asked for and it sat on the table in front of him, on a plane ceramic plate.

Blinking Harry looked at it, then turned his gaze to Bella in the corner. She was curled up asleep, her empty glass of water next to her head. A small smile lit Harry's face. It wasn't pleasant, and it wasn't kind. It was one of a person who relished what they wanted and didn't care the cost it took to get it. Harry turned back to his book, and picking up his sandwich and taking a ravenous bite, began to read again.

In that moment, another shift in the magical field around him happened, another layer of innocence was pealed away and the man he was becoming shined a little bit more. And the Magic purred. It had known, in a roundabout way, that guiding his hand to that book would do. But it also knew what would happen if it was left for another time.

And as Dobby and Winky settled for the night, they began to plan. The knowledge that was passed to them, flitting though their thoughts, letting them know what would NEED to be. They knew the book their master was reading, and why. They also understood the fact that for him to complete his own destiny he would need the base he would develop. So they plotted together to help bring about the broadest platform they could make for him.

But the next day would be soon enough to start. Sleep now, rest.


	14. Chapter 13: Beyond the Mortal Coil

I know this took forever. I just cuoldn't write it to save my life. THEN I found my happy place - and I could write again. I'm not like other writers. I dont have a 'muse' per-sa, but more like a 'muse place' or 'muse mood'. all my stuff comes from one very specific mood, with out it, I can not write, nor draw. sucks huh?

any-who, Usual disclamer; Own nothing, unless i break it, then its all mine. Harry Potter is not mine, thank god, who'd want it after JKR screwed it up? This story's concepts mine though. (dont get me wrong, i liked the first 4 stories and about 1/4 of the 5th, but when she made Harry into a pansy...well...)

on with the storie.

* * *

Ch 13

Harry read long into the night. Long past the time his pets had settled into slumber, Long after his elves had curled up in there small nook. He turned page after page, reading the book from cover to cover. Some times he would pause, pull out another book from his 'mind trunk', refer to something then go back to the ritual book.

When he finally put down the book and looked up, sometime in the very late night, or rather, the very early morning, his eyes held a twinkle. The idea that had prompted him to continue reading had fully formed. One he found very, very appealing. He would have to move carefully, but quickly, to achieve the results he wanted. Risky as it might be, it was a doable plan.

Setting the book back into storage, Harry gazed into the fire for an endless moment. He knew that Voldamort had a power structure similar to what he had just gone over. The only difference was that it was a structure set up without the support's true consent or trust. Granted the followers took the dark mark of their own accord, but the true purpose of the mark was kept from them, effectively making them victims. And THAT was what made that power base so unstable.

Harry grinned viscously. An unstable platform was prone to discord and weak spots. IF he could find the key support, and remove it, the whole structure would come toppling down around Riddles ears. It would strike a major blow to the Dark; hopefully giving the Light enough time to do what needed to be done.

Harry sat back in contentment. Finally a solid plan. Something more then just guess work and hypothesis. Something concrete to work on and towards. No worries about whether or not they were in the right area, or were being led in circles. The hunt for the Horcruxes could be put on the back burner as the plan to Pull Voldy's teeth could create an effective cease of hostilities.

Now He just needed to prepare. Contacts needed to be made and observations taken into account. The strongest support for Riddle had to be identified and enslaved.

As the last thought crossed his mind, Harry stilled. His entire body going ridged for a moment.

Then he laughed. Long, Low and deep. A laugh born of irony. Of knowing that something so problematic had been solved even before the problem had even been given up to the light of day.

Turning his head to the side, Harry gazed upon his ultimate prize. The single most defining blow of the upcoming war, and he had the very means in his hands. Handed to him on a gilded platter by none other then Riddle himself.

Oh how he loved magic. That wonderful swirling vortex of chaos and control. The very thing that had for so long helped to make his life horrid, now twisted back, brining into his hands the weapon to end the war itself.

His mother had been right. Magic had challenged him, Tested him. Picked him up and threw him against the rocks of adversity. And he had proven himself to the ultimate mistress. He proved his mettle, his determination to lift a burden so heavy Hercules would have stumbled. Many times over, he had lifted it, ran with it, performed feats so grand a lesser man would have given up to it. But not him.

Harry closed his eyes for the first time since coming back to his room from the Ally. But he didn't close them to sleep or rest. He closed them to pay his respect. Out into the either of the world, he thanked the magic, for what, he didn't really know. It was jumbled in his mind.

Gratitude for choosing him, instead of someone else. For laying on to him the burden so that others could live free, so those he called friend did not have to do what he had to do. For tempering his core time and again, with the challenges of his youth; his relatives, the stone, the chamber, BuckBeak, the maze, even the loss of his beloved Godfather. It was all given thanks. It had allowed him to evolve, to grow his mind to be able to flex and accept concepts that otherwise he would have dismissed.

He revealed his sorrow for his losses. His innocence, the friends and family that had been sacrificed to bring him this far, even sacrifices made by his relatives to raise him was given thanks.

He showed his determination that he would see it through, what ever the coast to him. HE forgave Magic its semi cruel nature, somehow projecting his understanding that sometimes to be merciful, it had to be vicious; for in the world regardless of how far they had come, it was still survival of the Fittest, and Magic was doing its best to make him the strongest Mother-Fucker around.

Magic listened, its eyes and ears trained on the small speck of light in its control. No other had stopped to thank it. TO appreciate the lengths it was willing to go to protect its children. IT hated to harm, to bring suffering. But nature was stronger and had laid down its own rules in the beginning. For a race to advance it need to overcome, to strive to be better. Nothing could be GIVEN it had to be earned.

Countless centuries had passed before its might, the rise of nations, of great Magic. Wielders of powers lost unto time. Over and over, it tried to work around Mother Nature, to give its chosen gifts. But each time, anarchy had erupted. In-fighting amongst its chosen few over who was 'favored' more, broke out time and again. Nature had stepped back, letting its child make its own mistakes, and learn by them. Setting the example for it to follow.

Magic learned. Magic began to understand. After watching the last of its gifts be almost destroyed, it finally took to heart that if it wanted Its creations to advance, they needed to earn the right. So It saved what remained of the Final Gift, and locked it away, to be unlocked when It's children had grown beyond what they had become.

So it set obstacles in the path. Problems for them to make solutions for. Tests that needed to be passed so they may gain the next level. And for a long while it had worked. Wizarding kind had flourished! Advancements made, great leaps of logic and understanding had been achieved. Its chosen leaders, had risen up to lead. Shepherding and guiding to the next step. But it had stopped. The people had grown lazy. Self-absorbed, and stagnant.

Magic despaired. Nature on the other hand, calmed Magic. Told it to watch. So Magic did. It watched as wars broke out. It watched people die. It cried over the children lost, and ached over those left behind. So focused on the many, It almost missed the spark.

The crescendo had been reached, and a choice had to be made like all other spices. To bear down and force itself forward, or to stay and die. To be come stronger or to fall behind.

The choices coalesced into two. One that wanted to destroy, and one meant to push.

One of its chosen children had become the Destroyer, trying to sew hate and fear. To rip asunder what ever it could find.

And of its own choice, the energy that Magic had granted its people, chose its own champion. One to not fear the future. To not fear death or destruction. The one it felt could help the wizards overcome the final obstacle in there way of the next step.

Magic had agreed, and done what it could. Setting smaller challenges to begin, and steadily increasing them. If its Avatar had broken, then it was not to be, but if it had survived the fire of its creation, it would be unstoppable.

Now the Chosen had passed another test. It realized its own forging. It thanked the powers that had made it and thanked its own creation, if only to make its world stronger.

Magic SANG. And sent, in It's own way, its acknowledgment to the chosen.

Harry smiled, feeling for a moment brushed by the warmth that he wielded. Knowing he was heard, He settled down and began to plan.

---

The sun just peaked over the horizon. Sending into the enchanted room rays of bright, cheery light. The new day dawned, waking the sleepers of the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Alaya uncurled herself from her sleeping pillow and stretched out her legs. Wandering over to her new master she sat at his feet, and began to groom herself for the new day.

Ming slowly unwrapped her long tail from around her body, stretching out her wings, she greeted the new day with a small trill.

Hedwig, not being a morning owl, just hooted grumpily, and tucked her head further under her wing to escape the treacherous morning light.

The two elves in their nook, woke and began there preparations for the day. Winky taking to the stove and Dobby to prepare for his masters needs.

Belatrix, or Bella, opened her eyes and found a new day greeting her. Stretching to work out the kinks in her muscles, she too went to sit by her master's feet, awaiting his pleasure.

Harry looked down at Alaya and smiled as he heard her purr as she washed. Reaching down, he scratched behind her ears for a moment be fore sitting back up. Looking over at the other by his feet, Harry thought for a moment before wrinkling his nose.

"Bella, go take a shower and clean up. You smell like over used fish guts." He stated harshly. Even though he now had his weapon, he still did not feel like being kind yet.

"Yes, Master. Do you wish me to dress after as well?" She asked, her head bowed waiting his orders.

Harry paused, thinking. "Yes. We will be going out, and I have no desire for you to embarrass me with your nudity."

"Yes, master." Bella held back tears as her masters displeasure washed over her. She turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her to prevent her masters displeasure in seeing her nude form.

She turned on the shower heads and adjusted the water to a comfortable temperature. As she waited, she looked at her striped down form in the floor to ceiling mirror behind the door, looking for what might have displeased the man who now owned her.

Though not as thin as she was when she first left Azkaban, she could see where her own neglect had taken its toll on her body. Ribs sticking out from under her breasts. Skin so pale as to be almost transparent. A concave belly that looked almost frightening. Breasts that sagged in a pathetic size C-cup from the loss of the body fat that was used to once make them full D-cups. Even her face bore the strain of madness. Lines wrinkled the skin on her forehead and edge of her eyes, they pulled down the edges of her once full and pouty mouth into a mockery of a scowl. Once vibrant eyes stared back at her vacantly, no hint of the life they once held. All in all a very ugly woman.

Bella stepped under the water, letting it wash over her. She soaped up her hair, taking the time to do it right, so as to possibly please Harry. It was her one remaining glory. Long and luscious, it still held the promise of beauty. After cleaning her form, she stayed under the waters pulsing jets, thinking. Her world had been shattered less then twenty-four hours ago. Every thing she once knew turned on its head. Her master was not one she had chosen, but one that had ripped the right from her. And no matter what had changed for her, in her, she still admired the strength it took to do it.

Her previous lord had shown Strength by fear. Invoking terror to gain what he wanted, using coercion and cheating to take what he desired. Bella saw this was not true strength. She had joined the Death Eaters, following what she believed was as Strong leader, capable of carrying his followers to a future brighter then the past. But instead it turned dark, horrifying in its brutality and ugly and weak. But she had committed and she stuck to her choice. She had rolled the die of life and came up short.

'Maybe now,' she thought stepping out of the shower, toweling down her body, and slipping into cloths that had been laid out for her by an elf, 'I may have been given a new roll.' She closed her eyes for a moment, pausing in the process of opening the door to join her master, and said a silent thanks to the what ever had given her another chance. Straighten her shoulders; she walked out to meet her new future once more.

Magic smiled. Knowing its chosen had used his abilities well. To bring over an enemy, to cause them to re-evaluate and change their own mind, and chose to change their allegiance, was the hallmark of a great sage. It was truly the mark of a leader. Now it would bear watching to ensure the path was strewn with 'helpers' and 'rest spots'. Its chosen had survived its greatest obstacle; its own morals. It had succeeded where the destroyer had not. Now it was time to put the last hurdle onto the playing field, and hopefully, the Chosen would jump it as wonderfully as it has others before.

But first. A reward was in order for the Chosen. To bring a stronger will for the future.

A whisper into the folds of the dimensions and a shift on the plane Harry resided. A thud accompanied the drop of a heavy object.

* * *

A/N: Yes i know, a little of kilter from what i've previusly writen, but its needed. Trust me.

Still need that Beta though, So as an FYI to all my revewers, no flaming unless you feel you can fill that job. I use word spell check and what not, so NAH :p


End file.
